The Rebirth of the Phoenix
by BrOnXbOmBeR
Summary: Hermione finds another way to defeat Voldemort. This story is based on the anime Mysterious Play (Fushigi Yuugi); many of the concepts are taken directly from the anime. (I don't get any money for this)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Neither Shall Live While The Other Survives

The night stood still as an ear-piercing scream broke the silence of the sleeping town. The wind howled in anger and blew so hard that it woke the trees, which flapped their branches in displeasure. It circled around Privet Drive bringing urgent news: shaking the trees, lifting the ground, and disturbing many of those sleeping.

Suddenly the night was filled with countless sounds; a rumor spread of two men somewhere in the darkness: a match to the death between two powerful wizards. The moon hid in the shadows, unable to bear the intense battle that occurred before its pale face. One wizard was taller, wearing a hooded cloak. The other was a seventeen-year-old boy, with unkempt hair and a lightning bolt scar that glowed bright red on his forehead. The boy looked shaken. His cry was still echoing inside his head.

"Harry," the taller wizard rasped, "I was hoping you would do much better than this." He shook his head and pointed a long finger at Harry's forehead, "That scar... was it not the mark that made you my equal?" He raised his wand. A jet of green light shot toward Harry. In an instant, the curse was reflected back at the caster. The ground shook and a mound of earth rose up that absorbed the fatal blast. The hooded wizard laughed. "Very impressive! I have never thought that a spell existed to deflect the killing curse. I might have underestimated you."

"Voldemort, if there's one thing we both learned about magic, it's that it grows stronger when you learn to channel your emotions." Harry's voice was confident. He pointed his wand back upward. "I can deflect anything you send my way because I do not defend only myself but everything that lives on this earth!" He shot a stunning spell at Voldemort but it was sent away as Voldemort lazily waved his wand.

"Harry, Harry. I think you're being too confident. There are many other ways to kill someone." Voldemort laughed and vanished with a loud snap. Harry looked around bewildered at Voldemort's sudden disappearance. His scar was burning his brains out but Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. "Let's see how much magic you can really conjure, Potter."

Voldemort's voice echoed into the shadows and faded away. Suddenly the wind picked up and encircled Harry. He raised his arms to shield himself but the wind whirled faster and faster. The wind tugged and ripped at Harry. His arms began to bleed.  
"Come out you coward!" Harry bellowed. He shot his wand upward and cried, "Finite Incantatem!" The wind slowed down and hurried away pushing everything out of the way. Voldemort reappeared looking a little surprised. He was leaning beside an amber-colored tree.

"What? How?"

"Terra Sorrondus!" Harry yelled. The ground around Voldemort exploded and became a solid block that imprisoned him. "That thing's magic proof. You'll never get out Voldemort!" Harry relaxed a little bit. He congratulated himself: he had beaten the most powerful dark wizard in the world. The moon came out of the cloud it was hiding in. "I think I should call the aurors to apprehend you." Harry was about to send a signal in the air when the block of earth that held Voldemort crumbled. Harry jumped quickly to evade the shot of green light that went speeding toward him.

"Oh come now Harry." Voldemort laughed. "I don't think there'd be anyway you'll get out of here without killing me." Voldemort raised his arm once again and pointed his wand straight at Harry's heart. Harry scrambled to get up from the ground. "Unless, of course, if I kill you first." Voldemort twirled his wand and a red flame shot out of the tip of his wand. Harry formed a letter X with his wand and it absorbed the red flame. He looked up and saw a yellow beam coming straight at him. Harry wasn't fast enough and he soon found himself trapped as the spell coiled around his body and squeezed tight. He watched as Voldemort raised his wand again and said, "Avada Kedavra!" Another stream of green light shot at Harry. He had to act fast.

"You can't beat me this easily!" Harry concentrated on disapparating but the yellow light only squeezed tighter and tighter. "I won't lose to you!" Harry's wand lit up and a bright gold flash burst from him. The light broke the spell that bound Harry and deflected the killing curse that Voldemort sent to him. "I won't be the one to die." Harry was panting and his sweat was dripping. Yet Voldemort looked neither tired nor hurt.

"So you do know the prophecy after all." Voldemort said sounding delighted. "Now then." Voldemort had his wand raised again. "Avada Kedavra!" This time Harry was prepared: he deflected the curse and shot a reductor curse at Voldemort. Voldemort disapparated and appeared behind Harry and sent another jet of green light. Harry dodged it but stumbled from the force of the spell. "That one was extra special." Voldemort sneered.

"Whatever." Harry smirked as he made complex movements with his wand, and pointed them at the trees. The trees began to attack Voldemort; swaying their thick branches and sending leaves that slit Voldemort's skin. Voldemort disapparated again, reappearing on Harry's right side. "Expelliarmus!" Harry bellowed as Voldemort sent another killing curse at him.

The two spells made contact and connected. The red and green light changed into a golden stream. Both Voldemort and Harry held on to their wands looking nervous. The light created a golden dome that filled with phoenix song. Harry felt his heart rise as he saw the golden beads of light travel toward Voldemort's wand. Voldemort scowled and tried as hard as he could to break contact. His wand vibrated hard and he struggled for control.

"You won't beat me like this!" Voldemort let out a cry and pulled out his wand. The golden dome disappeared and they were back to the darkened night sky. Harry had wrapped Voldemort in a rope before he could recover. He dropped to the ground unable to get out. Harry walked closer to him wearing a cocky smile.

"Well if I really have to kill you." Harry's wand was glowing bright blue. He raised his hand to cast a fatal spell at Voldemort.

"Accio!" Voldemort shouted. The wind blew hard to Harry's direction. Something glinted in the sky and the sword of Godric Griffyndor came hurtling down. The sword dived down so fast that before Harry could react, he was stabbed right in the heart. He stepped back in shock feeling the cold metal inside his chest. He vomited out blood and kneeled down. The spell that wrapped Voldemort suddenly sprang free and Voldemort dusted himself as he got up. He laughed. "How ironic that the very thing that kills you is the weapon made by your ancestor." He laughed again. This time, it was a laugh that shook the ground and made the wind scurry in fear.

"I..." Harry dropped to the ground, dead. His blood scattered from where his body lay. Voldemort had triumphed.

"I didn't think I could do it." Voldemort said to himself. "I guess I was just a little afraid that you might be the one to destroy me and my dreams." He stepped on Harry's dead body and grabbed Griffyndor's sword but it became too hot to hold. "Stupid sword." Voldemort disappeared into the shadows leaving Harry's dead body.

The clouds began to gather and whisper to each other: the hope of humankind has failed. They became dark and gloomy as the moon vanished completely and cried. The wind went about again to wake the sleeping. One by one, it shook the homes, and the nests, and the burrows. Those who could sense the darkness coming came out instantly and fled, the wind guiding their way. Lightning touched the tips of trees and begot fire. Fire burned with rage and malice. It traveled to the very corners of the forests, consuming every living thing. Then dark creatures of all sorts came out dancing and singing as they terrorized every soul in existence.

The last of the wizards that had not allied themselves to Voldemort made refuge at Hogwarts. There, they felt protected by the magic surrounding the school and the power of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. Yet, everyone knew that the end was near. Inside their minds was an impending destruction that would come about them with the swiftness of light. Many went mad and killed themselves before anything could happen. The power of good was dwindling down.

In this very Dark Age is where our story starts. Even with the shrouding darkness, there were a few who still felt hope. Together with Albus Dumbledore, they escaped the castle as Voldemort was overtaking it. There, they formulated a plan that would destroy Voldemort and free the British Isles from its tyrant.

Led by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the last force of good tried to strike back. However, every attempt wasn't enough. As successful as it looked like, the rebels couldn't do enough damage to impair Voldemort. Several calls to several countries- allies- were not heeded (mostly because the other countries did not want to interfere and start a world war). The rebels were beginning to tire of their insignificant efforts. They wanted to do something but could not: there was just too little of them. Somehow they needed to find something- a weapon- so powerful that Voldemort wouldn't be able to stop.

Five years have passed since the dark day of Harry Potter's death. Voldemort's reign over Great Britain was entrenched. The rebels were down to a hundred good people. Hermione was expected to arrive a few hours from trying to convince the Chinese to join them in their fight against the dark lord. Some of the rebels were assigned a mission to take out Voldemort's key prison camp to free their captured brethren. Ron studied a map looking exasperated. His bright red hair limped slightly to the right. His face was etched with marks of old age (though he is twenty-two). Dumbledore sat in a pouf chair giving instructions to three men.

The tunnel's only noise was the drip dripping of the water from above. Once in a while a muggle vehicle would pass but these have become rarer and rarer since Voldemort's reign. Ron was talking softly to himself when there was a sudden loud bang in the tunnel's entrance. Everyone looked around startled. Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. A strange shuffling sound could be heard coming toward the rebels. Everyone took their wands out instantly and pointed them at the entrance door. They looked at each other and nodded. The door opened ever so slowly and everyone's wands started lighting up. Then the door swung open and from it came out...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hermione's Return

"Hermione!" Ron said sounding half-tired and half-relieved. "You're back!" He motioned for the others to lower their wands. "So how was your trip?" He tried his best to smile but failed to do so and just hugged the bushy-haired woman tightly.

"It all went well." Hermione said sarcastically. She tossed her hair back and straightened her robes a bit. "We all knew that it was going to be worthless, anyway." Everyone in the room nodded looking dim. "Ron, honey," she said in a sweeter voice, "could you get me some food?" Her face glowed bright red. "I'm honestly kinda' hungry. It's hard to travel as a refugee, you know." She glanced at Dumbledore and smiled as she made her way to one of his comfortable chairs.

"What was that shuffling all about?" Someone drawled from a distance. Hermione looked to the corner. Draco Malfoy was leaning on the wall running his hand through his blond hair.

"Oh!" Hermione sounded surprised. As always, she was surprised to see Draco inside the hideout. "I... er..." she looked away choosing her words "So how are the Death Eaters doing?" she quipped too late.

"Well..." said Draco looking a little taken aback, "they're still looking for us, if that's what you mean." He looked up at the ceiling.

"Did anyone follow you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. She had her arms crossed, tapping her wand. Draco stared at her blankly. Hermione sighed satisfied. "I suppose they wouldn't need to follow you." She looked around the room. "I mean," Hermione's pitch was getting higher and more annoying, "why would a Death Eater go in a disgusting looking tunnel to look for a bunch of witches and wizards who haven't bathed for months?" She glared at Draco. The tiniest bit of noise that was echoing in the room had faded. Everyone was looking at Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron started but his voice trailed as Hermione glared at him too. She was right. The tunnel that they hid in wasn't the most comfortable place to live. Rats scurried about every single minute of the day. Sewer water dripped on their heads so frequently that it was hazardous to look up. The tunnel reeked with an unmistakable smell of dead creatures. Ron sighed and flopped himself to one of Dumbledore's chairs.

"Ron, do you have that food ready for me?" Hermione snapped.

"Uh... yeah. It's on the other room." He motioned to another door.

"Good!" Hermione paused and breathed deeply. "Thank you." She smiled and walked past Ron to another dingy room. Ron smiled back. "Good day, headmaster."

"Good day, Hermione." Albus Dumbledore continued instructing the three men and dismissed them.

"I'll go talk to her." Ron said immediately. Dumbledore nodded and Ron made his way to the dining room. He cracked the door open. "Hermione," he whispered quietly.

"You can come in."

"Hey, um." Ron felt a little nervous. Hermione was standing near the makeshift dinner table slicing something. He felt his eyes travel down Hermione's body. Hermione turned toward Ron with tears on her face.

"I know, honey." She cried. "I just don't trust him." She flopped on Ron's chest and sobbed.

"Well..." Ron noticed Hermione's weight on him. He hugged her feeling her smooth back. "I think you did a great job changing the topic." Hermione looked up and he smiled at her. "Honestly," Ron looked around trying to be serious, "I think we should install a bathroom somewhere here." Hermione laughed.

"You're so sweet."

"It's the best I can do." He looked around. "Well you can't actually call this horrible place your home can you?" Hermione kissed him. Ron's eyes widened in shock then he felt them close as he felt Hermione's soft warm lips touching his. "And now my day is perfect." Hermione leaned back.

"Oh! I just remembered!" She let go of Ron and hurried to take a piece of parchment from one of the pouches she was carrying. "I was so upset when I saw Malfoy that I forgot to tell you about this!" She had the parchment up in the air; her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Do you remember me saying the Chinese didn't want to help us?" She sat down and straightened the piece of parchment.

"Yeah." Ron looked curiously at the parchment and sat down alongside Hermione. He tried to read the writing but it was in some form of Chinese and his brain started to hurt. "Hermione!" He whined. "Don't tell me you can read that!"

"Of course not!" Hermione said matter-of-factly. "But one of those sages told me what it says." She looked at Ron in the brink of tears. "Oh, Ron!" She had hugged him again. Ron was getting more confused every second.

"Uh... what's up?" He said stupidly.

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. Ron wiped the teardrop from her cheek. "We can save him Ron! We can save him!" Her tears started to trickle down again. Ron became very bewildered.

"Hermione..." Ron wanted to hug Hermione and tug her out of her false reality. "Don't you remember?" Ron was crying now. His hand banged the makeshift dinner table. "No spell exists to bring back the dead!" There was a knock on the metal door.

"Excuse me, guys." A tuft of black hair stuck out of the small opening. Then Dean Thomas peered in. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt." He looked down on the ground and closed the door, then swung it open again looking a little urgent. "Oh yeah. Dumbledore's...." He looked down again. "Well he has a plan..." he was stammering, "I don't approve... don't worry... he wants you to come." He pulled out his head quickly and slammed the door. There was an increased murmuring outside. It sounded like Dumbledore had something urgent to say. Ron and Hermione got up.

"I guess this is important." They said in unison looking at each other. "This'll have to wait." Hermione shoved the piece of parchment back into her bag. They entered the other room feeling a little tense. They wondered what Dumbledore had in plan that one of them would object to.

"Yes, very good. Ronald, Hermione, please sit down." Dumbledore conjured more chairs. Ron and Hermione looked around and saw a large number of people all sitting down in Dumbledore's chairs. They had mixed expressions in their faces: some looked shock, others looked puzzled and stared in disbelief, and others looked like they were about to fill the whole tunnel with their tears. Dean Thomas was looking down mumbling to himself. Other people would open their mouths and close them again. Dumbledore, however, looked quite calm. "I am sorry to repeat this but as some people have just arrived," he gestured towards Ron and Hermione. "Let me begin by saying that most of you have turned out to be the best people Hogwarts could produce." He took a deep breath as everyone looked at each other. "I am very proud to say that I had been your headmaster at that time." Some people had now started crying. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "However, all things must come to an e---"Dean Thomas had suddenly stood up.

"Dumbledore you can't!" He wailed. "Hogwarts needs you!" His face was filled with tears. His nose was bright red.

"Dean Thomas!" Dumbledore's voice was angry and resolute, "The last thing I need right now is an interruption." Dumbledore glanced sideways. "I know that many of you treasure me. I know that you look up for me for protection. This," he heaved a great sigh, "would be the ultimate protection I will grant you." He paused and looked around.

"But sirs!" Dobby was jumping up and down trying to see Dumbledore from behind the crowd. "What will happens to Dobby sirs?" Dobby looked more tattered than usual. His face was contorted and gloomy.

"Dobby, if we ever get through this. I'm sure the new headmaster would treat you well." Dumbledore raised his hand as the crowd's murmuring started to increase. "As of now, the efforts of our rebellion are futile. Voldemort's has grown more powerful, and his influence is widespread. Only the few of us stand to resist his power and we are dwindling down. Yet, he stills fears me. He knows that I know all his weaknesses." Dumbledore took another deep breath. "I have found the only way to defeat him." Dean Thomas' hand shot up in the air; his face covered in tears.

"Dumbledore..." Dean was breathing heavily. His speech was a little off. "So... you'll just kill yourself?" He balled his hands into fists. "You die and he gets imprisoned?" His body was shivering. "You vanish from existence and he ends up trapped in a prison cell? Dumbledore you... you can't leave us like this!" The whole room echoed with Dean's voice. Everyone was staring at him but he did not care. "You're more than just protection to us Dumbledore! You're our mentor. You taught us that even with all of this happening... there is still some good left on earth to fight for." He sat down crying to himself. "You taught us that there is still hope left." Dumbledore sighed; he was crying too.

The whole room was silent for a moment. Ron and Hermione were in shock. Dumbledore was more than just their headmaster, he had saved their lives when Voldemort's dark creatures had rampaged around the country destroying many homes, killing many of their families. Dumbledore opened the gates of Hogwarts and protected those who have fled. Many lives were lost but without Dumbledore more could have died. When the fear of impending doom drove many of them crazy, Dumbledore was there to make them see the light. Dumbledore was a hero to many who were in that room. Hermione couldn't take it. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She surveyed Dumbledore and was stunned at how old he looked. His beard drooped down to the ground. His face was etched with many lines as he tried to keep up a straight face. His glasses sparkled from his tears. Hermione gulped and took a deep breath.

"Dumbledore," Hermione was unsure if she could lift the spirits of his comrades after they heard what Dumbledore had planned. "You may be right..." she looked back to Ron for support but he was looking down the ground unable to speak. "You're plan might work. But..." some of the people were looking at her angrily. She conjured up her courage and spoke again, "you don't have to sacrifice yourself. There is another way!" When she said this, everyone's faces lit up. They looked at her hoping she would say something quick to stop Dumbledore from tossing himself into the fray. Hermione closed her eyes, "I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Dubious Plan  
  
Hermione felt her face flush as everyone focused on her. She stood there for quite awhile just staring back, completely forgetting what she was about to say. Someone made a coughing sound and Hermione jumped. "Uh... Oh yes! Of course! I um..." She ran toward the kitchen looking sheepish. "Can you guys wait here for a while?"

Pans and pots fell and clashes and clangs could be heard from inside the kitchen. Suddenly Hermione pushed the door open and jumped right back in to the room where the people were gathered. She held the same piece of parchment she showed to Ron looking a little tense. She shook the parchment to straighten it and cleared her throat. "This right here," she held the parchment up, "is the answer to our problems!"

"And what's that supposed to be?" Sniffled Dean.

"This parchment tells us how to summon the Ancient God-Beast of China." Hermione's eyes were sparkling.

"And where did you get that Granger?" Malfoy's unmistakable drawl was back. He was looking up at the ceiling as though extremely interested about the spiders that were crawling there.

"I got it from this woman." Hermione managed a little snigger. "She was like a thousand years old!" Everyone else managed chuckle a little. "Anyway moving on," Hermione glanced hopefully at Dumbledore, "she told me that this parchment held the key to summoning the God-Beast. It came from the scroll of the four gods." Cho Chang, who was sitting in a corner chair, stifled a gasp. "It says the only way to summon it was to collect the seven celestial jewels scattered around China. If that fails, a sacred jewel could be used," Hermione's face was in deep though, "though I don't really get that part."

"Well, I do!" Cho stood up. Her clothing was dirty and disheveled, as though it had not been changed for years, but her hair still flowed perfectly behind her. She tapped her head with her finger, "the sacred jewel was a piece of jewelry worn by the priestess."

"Priestess?" said Luna Lovegood from the second row.

"Well, yeah, that's what you call them."

"Well anyway!" Hermione yelled to shift the attention back to her. "If I can summon i---"

"You? Summon it?" Cho yelled unexpectedly.

"Yes, me." Hermione said feeling a little insulted.

"No, that's not what I mean." Cho was yelling to the whole room now. "If a priestess summons the God-Beast she'll---"

"We'll be able to save England! Voldemort will be vanquished and..." Hermione looked away, "and Harry could come back," She said softly.

"Are you kidding?" This time it was Seamus Finnigan who piped up. "You know that there's no---"

"No human magic that could bring back the dead!" Hermione's voice was high-pitched again. "But this is not human magic."

"Hermione." Dumbledore's voice silenced the increasing buzz in the meeting. His face was looking more tired than ever. "There is a reason why no human could ever undo death." Everyone turned to face Dumbledore again. Hermione wasn't going to give up.

"Yes, but this—"  
"If someone was resurrected, the natural cycle of life would be disturbed. Who knows what terrible things could happen." Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "I know this is hard but," he looked away, "a divine being would know better." Dumbledore was suddenly quite aware of how much stain the tunnel walls held. Hermione quietly sat down. Dumbledore had a point; Harry wouldn't come back. She stood up with renewed zeal.

"Anyways," Ron had stood up too, "you're plan sounds too easy Hermione! I mean, we just need to collect seven little stones---"

"Jewels," corrected Hermione.

"Whatever. I mean, honestly, do you think this would work? That woman you were talking about could just be some mental lady walking around trying to convince people to find some stupid stones."  
"Jewels!" Hermione shouted.

"And you know there's no way ever to bring back the dead. And where are we going to find these things?" Ron said testily.

"I don't think it's going to work, Hermione." Luna said.

"It's just sounds too... uh..." added Seamus.

"Unlikely" finished Luna.

"So how do you know that it's going to work?" It was Ron again. "For the past five years, we have done so many different things..." He sighed, "They all failed."  
"But this one won't." Hermione said hopefully.

"We're dealing with something that we know nothing about."

"But that just means Voldemort doesn't know about it too!"

"Dumbledore's plan sounds more conceivable." Draco had now joined the discussion.

"Oh, so you want to kill the headmaster!" Hermione was shouting above the blabbering crowd. "Why don't you just send your friend Death Eaters here to destroy us all now?"  
"I would never!" Draco was also shouting now.

"Enough, Hermione!" Dumbledore's voice, as always, silenced the entire crowd. "Draco Malfoy is loyal to me." His glasses flashed dangerously.

"Headmaster, I---"  
"Certainly, Hermione. I'm sure you will find your answers." Dumbledore stood up to leave. "I think it's getting late. We should all rest now, don't you think?" He glanced at Ron. "You'll all have time to think this over while you rest."

After Dumbledore got up and left, everyone began to make their way to their own bedrooms. Ron got up and yawned before he continued right to an installed metal door. Hermione went to follow him but Cho called her before she reached the door.

"Hermione!" Cho seemed like she was trying to be quiet. People passed by her as she waved her hand at Hermione. Hermione acknowledged her and moved closer to her. Cho grabbed her arm and moved her closer. "I believe you. But...." she tugged at one of her soiled sleeves. "I know what happens when you summon it." She looked at Hermione with tears at the edge of her eyes. "You'll..." Hermione hugged Cho tightly to stop her from crying.

"Cho, I want to do this." Hermione looked so determined that Cho stepped back, shaking her head. "No! Cho, please listen," said Hermione in her quietest desperate voice. "This is the only way!"

"Dumbledore has---" Cho started but Hermione cut her off.

"No! Dumbledore... we need him. I know he thinks he needs to be the one to beat Voldemort but it just can't be." It was Hermione's turn to be teary-eyed. "We need him when we get Hogwarts back. I want Dumbledore to teach my children when we get through this."

"Hermione, if you summon the God-Beast you won't have any children!"  
"That's not my point! A lot of people depend on Dumbledore. When Voldemort's gone, they will need him for guidance, for strength... for a lot of things." Hermione looked into the distance for a moment then looked back at Cho pounding her chest with her hand. "But me... I am nobody compared to him. I can die and no one will care."

"That's not true." Cho was crying so hard that Hermione looked around the room in panic but the room was already empty. "You're friends care for you. No! We love you." Cho sat down on one of the chairs and wept. Hermione looked down at her sighing. She stroked Cho's hair then lifted her chin so she would look up at her.

"And that's exactly why I want to do this. I want to save my friends. I don't want them to live a horrible life." Hermione and Cho stayed in the room and cried 'til their eyes were dry. Then, feeling tired and sleepy they got up to go to their bedrooms.

Moonlight had managed to slip inside through one of the sewage drains. Its touch illuminated a little corner of the room and gave enough light for both women to see themselves as they groped about looking for the door. However, the usual animal sounds that could be heard outside five years ago were reduced to ashes. Once or twice they would be a hoot of an owl or a bark of a dog but they were a rarity. When Hermione had finally reached the metal door to her room, she looked back at Cho and noticed that she was looking at her too. Cho was smiling at her.

"You know, Hermione. I think the hat was right when it placed you in Griffyndor." She ran her hand through her smooth hair. "You're very brave, you know. I wish I were like you." she looked at the spot where the moonlight had come in. "And I'm going to help you no matter what. I know that sacrifices have to be made in order for good to triumph. I didn't really think that the choice would be between you or Dumbledore." Cho's eyes were sparkling with renewed tears. "You are both very dear to my heart." She turned to open the door to her room.

"Hey, Cho!" Hermione called out softly. Cho turned back toward her. "Thank you. I would never forget what you said today." She gave Cho a smile to cheer her up then tried to make her face serious again. "Cho..." Hermione wasn't sure if what she was about to say was a good idea but she decided to push on anyway, "don't tell Ron. He wouldn't be able to take it. He might stop me--- us."

"Why?" Cho looked a little disappointed at Hermione's request. "Hermione, he loves you."

"I know." Hermione looked down. "This will break his heart."

"Don't you think it would be better if you told him?"  
"No. I'm sure he'll find out sometime soon.... When I'm gone. But if he finds out now, he won't be able to move on once this has all been done. Please, Cho, do promise me you won't tell him. As a friend, please promise me you won't tell him." Cho tried to look away, to deny the burden that Hermione had given her but she knew it had to be Hermione who would tell Ron.

"I won't tell him. I promise." Cho looked back to Hermione. "I hope you'll tell him Hermione." Cho twisted the doorknob and cracked the door open. She gave Hermione one last glance before she entered the dark room before her.

Hermione waited for Cho to enter her room before she proceeded to enter hers. Her heart felt heavy. She twisted open the cold metal door and pushed it in. She crept inside the darkened room and tiptoed toward her makeshift closet. She felt that the room was too quiet and creepy and hurried to change her clothes. Hermione was undressing when she heard a shifting noise near the bed.

"Hermione, is that you?" Hermione almost jumped to the roof: Ron was still awake.

"Oh! Ron!" Her voice sounded like a mouse trapped inside a tight room. "You're still awake, honey? Did you hear anything outside?" She stammered.

"What?" Ron's voice was groggy but Hermione could hear the bit where it alerted a bit. "Any problems outside?"

"Oh! No! Not at all! I... I was just asking."

"Oh, ok." Ron sounded tired. Hermione sighed in relief. Ron almost heard them talking about her plan.

Hermione thought of Ron sleeping peacefully in his bed without her. _Soon_, she thought to herself, _soon he'll be alone._ Her Ron would be sleeping alone in the bed after she summons the God-Beast. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, showed him she loved him before that would happen. She wanted to have a baby for him so he wouldn't be alone every night. She wanted him to be happy.

"Ron." She whispered. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, barely." Ron yawned back. Hermione hurried toward the bed and flopped right beside where Ron was. She stroked his hair gently and then kissed him repeatedly on the lips and cheek. Then she took Ron's hand and guided it toward her chest. Ron felt her soft, plump skin beneath his rough hands. He could feel Hermione's chest rising up and down as she breathed. He reached for Hermione's face and glided his hand down her body. It was soft and warm all over. "Hermione you're---"  
"Yeah. Ron, can you stay awake a while longer?" She kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Plan Is Set

Hermione and Ron woke up early the next day. Minutes later they were dressed in their tattered clothes. Ron was making his way toward the door to the meeting room when Hermione held his hand tightly and tugged him back to the bed. She was wearing a playful smile. She looked radiant and refreshed. Ron was happy that Hermione looked confident, able to take on the day ahead. He pecked her nose and got up from the bed.

"Can't we just stay here?" Hermione whined. She ruffled her hair a little more and leaned on a pillow seductively. Ron couldn't help but smile at this.

"You're so spoiled." He said teasingly and Hermione reacted with a fake frown. Ron put his hands on his hips and pretended to look mad. "C'mon now! We got loads of work to do."

"We could do work here." Hermione said adamantly. Ron suddenly jumped on the bed laughing. He scooped Hermione with his arms as she flailed about as though she was being attacked. He set her down right in front of the door and made a face. Hermione looked away pretending to be mad. Ron jumped on the opportunity to feel her backside.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too." They kissed and entered the meeting room.

The room wasn't damp and dark as it had been. Dobby was zooming about the room wiping off grime and then whizzing in and out of the kitchen to cook breakfast. The couple breathed in the heavy smell of butter and oil whenever Dobby opened the kitchen door. Hermione looked out at the sewer drain and followed the small beam of sunlight that sneaked inside. She looked around the room and noticed that the small chairs that had littered it were replaced with medium sized chairs placed around wooden tables. She noticed Dumbledore eating in the right table. She tugged at Ron and dragged him toward Dumbledore's table. As they were approaching, Dumbledore drank some water and wiped his mouth with a small towel. Hermione did a little bow and then sat down opposite the headmaster; Ron sat to her right.

"Good Morning, Hermione," greeted the headmaster. He looked straight at Hermione's eyes for a while smiling, then turned away to see Dobby running toward them with two plates in his hand.

"Thank you, Dobby." Ron and Hermione chorused as they were handed two plates full of pancakes and eggs. They took their forks and knives and took a bite-sized piece of pancake. They felt their bellies warm as they consumed the food. Dobby's cooking was so delectable that their plates were cleared almost instantaneously. "Wow!" They said in unison after they had gobbled up the last crumb in their plates.

"Dobby is glad you likes it sirs" Dobby said as he bowed down to the ground. He looked back up at them beaming. Hermione stood up to clear the table of their soiled plates but Dobby was way ahead of her. In an instant, the table was clean and Dobby was back at their side beaming.

"Dobby! What's up with you today?" Hermione didn't mean to sound so startled at Dobby's manners but it was quite a while since Dobby had been this enthusiastic in serving people. "You don't have to do this Dobby. We're all equal here." Hermione had started S.P.E.W. when she was at Hogwarts on her fourth year. She believed that house elves should have the same rights as wizards. Her plans for S.P.E.W., however, were postponed after Harry's defeat but her beliefs had never changed. "We're not your masters Dobby. We're your friends."

"Dobby told me this morning that he felt cleaning our hideout and fixing breakfast would calm him," Dumbledore said calmly. Hermione gave Dumbledore a what-are-you-talking-about look. "I am not sure what he meant." Dumbledore was then examining the corner of the table with interest. Hermione, instead, turned to Dobby.

"What's wrong Dobby?"

"Dobby couldn't sleep. He heard noises in the night: creaking, moaning. It was terrible." Dobby lifted a long, bony finger and pointed at the direction of Ron and Hermione's room. "It came from there." Hermione felt the blood rush to her face as she looked to Ron, who was as red as his hair.

The two stared at each other for quite awhile until their blood had drained back and their breathing had started again. There was a heavy thud thudding on the entrance door that made Dobby jump and run to the kitchen. Ron and Hermione looked at each other again nervously and slowly pulled out their wands. Dumbledore was eyeing the door with a look of extreme discomfort.

"It's Dean Thomas. He's badly hurt." He said finally. A second later, the door swung open and Dean fell inside shaking. Hermione rushed to his side and felt his head. She retracted it quickly feeling an intense heat as though she was licked by flame. Dumbledore rose from his seat and entered one of the many metallic doors saying, "He will be fine. I shall go ahead and inform Ms. Lovegood. In the meantime, Hermione," he added, "Make sure he doesn't drink water." Hermione nodded her head in reply. Ron was nervously pacing around the room mumbling to himself when Luna came in wearing a careless expression on her face. She looked numbly at Dean, who was shaking all over, then conjured a stretcher.

"Ron, help me." She instructed. Ron walked cautiously to Dean's side as Hermione watched them lift his body to the stretcher. Luna whispered something to the tunnel walls and a magical door appeared and she and Ron carried Dean off.

An hour or so later, Luna and Ron emerged from the same magical door with beads of sweat trickling down from their foreheads. Hermione gave a sigh of relief seeing Luna smiling at her.

"He'll be fine," said Luna lazily. She sat at one of the chairs and Dobby reappeared and fixed her breakfast. "It was a simple operation," she explained between mouthfuls of pancakes, "yellow flame that grows stronger when doused in water; a nasty trick for muggles. A little bit of sand does the trick." Hermione wondered how Dumbledore knew what it was. "You can tell when you touch them. It feels like you touched fire. Oh, and Hermione, you should practice your Occlumency." Luna's eyes flashed as it reflected the sunlight.

As the small beam of sunlight grew thicker, the witches and wizards who had slept in the underground tunnel started to get up from their beds and eat their breakfast. More and more woke up until the whole meeting room became crowded again. Dumbledore came out a few minutes after the last morsels of food were consumed and the room quieted down. Dumbledore waited for a few seconds more for the most minute of whispers had stopped before speaking.

"I am sure every one of you have been well rested." His gaze fixed on a few people around the room yawning sleepily. "There might be few exceptions." Everyone chuckled a bit before quieting down again. "And I'm sure you've been thinking about our meeting last night."

The crowd stared at Dumbledore with disbelief. Some of them whispered to each other, "I can't believe Dumbledore was serious." They exchanged worried looks and shifted in their chairs uneasily.

Ron stood up slowly and gestured for the people to quiet down. "I think..." he said nervously "we should have a vote." He looked around but no one did anything. He felt stupider every minute standing there. "Well? You do know what I mean, right?" He was answered by silence.

Hermione stood up to help him. "Everyone. I know that you feel this is a hard decision." She gulped feeling as though she had a sharp-edged beak traveling down her esophagus. "We can't lose you Dumbledore." She let paused for a while then her face brightened. "But! Like I said, I have a plan too. One that involves... no risk."

Seamus raised his hand "We talked about it already. It won't work."

"How do we even know that this thing is nothing but a legend?" Ron was wearing a pleading look on his face. Hermione ignored him, whipping her hair back.

"Ok, look. If I can find one jewel, promise me you will help." She said with hope radiating from her face. Everyone looked at each other quietly.

"Well, we have time to waste so why not," said Draco mockingly.

The meeting was over and the crowd began to disperse, tending to their different activities. Hermione hurried across the room to Cho with determination shaking her bones. She smiled at Cho heartily as she adjusted her dress and hair automatically. She held Cho's hand tightly feeling that it was slightly warmer than hers. They then breathed in deeply before hurrying out the entrance door with some of the rebels.

"It feels weird." Hermione thought aloud, "Somehow, I feel that this would actually be a plan that would work. But..." she looked at Cho grimly.

Cho shook her head and patted Hermione caringly. "Nobody wants to die," she said as she gently rubbed Hermione in the back, "Nobody wants to lose anything. But every war has its casualties." Cho stopped and Hermione did so too. They hugged each other tightly, sharing all their grievances at the moment with that single friendly gesture. "I feel like I'm the one executing you."

Hermione squeezed Cho's hand, "It's for the greater good. Now no more tears or they'll suspect something."

Cho looked up sighing, "Why do I have to keep this secret."

Hermione looked sideways to see Ron hurtling from the entrance door toward them. She forced herself to smile as Ron caught up with them panting, "Hermione!" He gasped, "I..." Ron's eyes were darting all over as though not to meet Hermione's gaze "I think I should come with you."

Hermione laughed softly, "Oh, Ron. It's okay. We won't be in any danger. Nobody knows where we're going anyway. You should just... guard the place. I don't know. Clean our room." She smiled. Ron looked unconvinced and began to speak. Hermione put her finger on his mouth. "No," she mouthed. Ron scratched his head and shrugged. He turned to leave but Hermione suddenly hugged him feeling an impulse to just hold on to him and what the hell with everything else. "Wait," she whispered urgently. Ron was frozen for a few moments in shock but then he started to feel Hermione's warmth all over him. It was as though Hermione's feelings had transferred to him when they touched. He whirled around and hugged Hermione as tightly as he could. Then they kissed passionately as though Hermione's leaving would be their ultimate goodbye. Hermione felt that every second away from Ron was a dying moment. She had to hold on. Yet, reality had settled back on both of them. They parted their lips and their arms and looked at each other with intense longing. Love had to be put aside to give way for more urgent things: for the greater good.

Hermione looked away feeling the will of the greater good urging her to do her job. She wanted to laugh and say that Voldemort didn't exist and that she and Ron could finally get married, invite a big crowd, with Harry there as the best man and Ginny as their bride's maid. However, all of these were stolen from her. Hermione clutched her heart feeling the pang of reality devour her very soul. Yet again she wished that their lives had been normal. This was not the way, however. Cho embraced Hermione as though to drag her away from Ron's nourishing love. "We have to go," Cho said but Hermione could only hear the soft hiss of reality that taunted her. She wriggled free of Cho with all her might and hugged Ron for one last time.

"I'm right here," Ron said feeling Hermione's deep desire for him. He pressed her closer to him. "I'm right here."

"Oh, Ron. I really have to go." Hermione broke away and forced herself to live life as life was then at the time. She couldn't live in a dream or she would never see Ron truly happy. Cho waved goodbye to Ron as they left the tunnel to the entrance door and traveled a twisted path towards an abandoned muggle museum a few miles near Hogwarts. Hermione stopped Cho from going outside looking around cautiously. "Wait, Cho!" She warned. "There might be Death Eaters. You never know."

Upon hearing the warning, Cho retracted quickly then looked around nervously. "What should we do?"

"We need to have some kind of scout." Hermione was moving her arms around as she thought. "You know, to look around."  
"Oh, I can do that!" Cho's face looked relieved. She put on a face that gave Hermione the sense that everything was under control. "I'll be back." She instructed confidently. Hermione watched as Cho transformed into a red-orange butterfly with the same silky black color (of her hair) on the edge of her wings. Hermione did a sort of wave goodbye to the butterfly but it was probably useless since Cho wouldn't be able to see it as she had her back to Hermione.

Back at the meeting room, Ron was having a serious discussion with Dumbledore. The place was empty except for the two conversing men. Dobby was still busy cleaning the tunnel but it was useless: every time he had wiped off a dirty spot or mold, it would seem as though more would magically appear. Exhausted, Dobby walked aimlessly away from the meeting room.

"Dumbledore, I am having this weird feeling about Hermione."  
"She is acting very strange since she had found out about that legend?"  
"Uh, yeah," Ron sounded surprised, "It's like she can't take her hands off me... not that I don't want her to, you know," he added quickly.

"The girl does love you," Dumbledore said chuckling.

"Yes, but..."

"You feel as though she is keeping something from you?" Dumbledore's glasses flashed.

"Yes. Not something like she's cheating on me... no.... it's as if she feels like she's in trouble." Ron looked at Dumbledore horrified, "Is she?"

"No." Dumbledore said tranquilly

"Ok." Ron sighed. "So... Dumbledore..."

"Ah yes, of course." Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "The commotion that happened last night made me forget that some of us have not been aware of my exact plan."

"I was thinking if we could talk about... well, now that it's out of the way."

Dumbledore looked at Ron with curious interest. "Of course. The spell is very ancient," he began, "it is used to give a person protection from any magic that the caster intends to protect that person from."

Ron looked at Dumbledore with a puzzled look. "But wouldn't that make Voldemort invulnerable?"

"Ah, possibly," Dumbledore replied smiling. Ron didn't feel that it was something to be happy about. "But, you see, my plan was to change the spell a bit so that it would seal the person inside the shield of protection. Voldemort wouldn't be able to do magic because of the shield that traps him."

Ron's puzzlement had not been eased by Dumbledore's explanation; he cleared his throat pretending he had understood. "Um, that's brilliant Dumbledore. But---"

"The spell requires the sacrifice of blood from the caster. It is true for all ancient spells." Dumbledore looked up beaming. "Our ancestors seem to have a better grasp on the concept of death than we do." Ron stared at Dumbledore blankly. He could feel Dumbledore's gaze pierce his head like a flaming arrow.

"I see," Ron croaked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Red Jewel

Hermione sat half-hidden from the outside surveying the area for a slight swish of cloaks or the slight popping sound or a fluttering butterfly to pass by. She watched as the wind bent the trees and the sun move slowly up, signaling noon. She scratched her head thinking very hard as to what might have delayed Cho from coming back. She hoped she had not been attacked by Death Eaters or snatched by a muggle kid (if ever there are still any of them left) while she flew slowly to where Hermione thought the whereabouts of a sacred jewel was. She eyed one of the fiery red rose patches some distance away thinking that Cho might pass through there since the color would camouflage her. She felt a little irritated and a little scared. _Maybe Cho was really in trouble?_ She thought frantically. She looked around again but there was still no sign of Cho.

"Hey, Hermione!" Someone shouted from the back. Hermione hopped out from where she was hiding in panic and wheeled around. Dean was waving at him joyfully. He looked like he had recovered fully but still shaking a bit. Hermione was relieved to see him walking. She was also thankful that nobody heard Dean's din.

Hermione ran toward him and gave him a good pat. "Good to see you up Dean. How was your visit to the underground hospital wing?" She inquired grinning.

Dean ruffled his hair sighing, "It was very damp in there. Luna and Ron had to move me twelve times before they were sure that water droplets wouldn't drop on my head or anything." He shrugged. "I'm fine now though." Hermione looked at Dean from head to toe. He did look fine but he was shivering a bit. "So..." Dean began, "I asked Dumbledore where you guys went."

Hermione goggled at him bewildered. "Dumbledore didn't know."

"Of course he didn't."  
"Then how did you?"

"Well, I kinda' guessed where you were going."  
"How?" Hermione's stare became wider and more perplexed. Dean blushed a little, and looked down feeling Hermione's eyes dig deep into his.

"Hermione! I'm here to help." Dean whined.

"Oh! I'm sorry Dean." Hermione exhaled. "I'm waiting for Cho. She's taken so long that I'm feeling uptight." She smiled shyly.

"I think that's her coming, right now." Dean pointed out to the tunnel exit. Indeed there was a red butterfly fluttering toward them. Hermione looked at the butterfly with forced disinterest. She ignored it flying close to her face and didn't even move when the butterfly landed on her hair. Giving up, Cho transfigured back laughing but she was the only one. Dean was looking away, apparently interested in some other thing. Cho stopped laughing when she realized that her giggles were ten times louder inside the tunnel and when she had become human again.

"What took you so long?" Hermione said sounding exasperated.

"Well, I never thought that it would take so long to fly to that place as a butterfly," Cho replied honestly, twisting her hair playfully. "I checked though and I didn't see any danger." She moved around naughtily. "Well, except for a few birds that chased me around for minutes trying to eat me." She grinned but Hermione, who had her back to Cho, wasn't blinking. "Oh Hermione! What's bugging you?"

Hermione whirled around and glared at Cho. Cho stepped back in fear. Hermione looked as though she was going to explode. "What took you so long?" She demanded.

"I told you." Cho explained again "It took longer traveling there as a butterfly. And with that bird chasing me around." Cho stared into space thinking of the horrible experience she had just been through. She shook her head hard hoping it would shake out the horrible memory.

Hermione eased up a bit after listening to Cho explain to her for the second time. "Don't worry. I just wanted to make you feel how mad I was."

Cho felt the weight in her heart lift on hearing this. "Okay. So can we go on?" Cho started walking toward the tunnel exit. "It's quite safe. Dean, are you coming?" Dean Thomas whirled around and snapped to attention.

"What was it?"

"Are you coming?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course."

The three proceeded to exit the tunnel. They made sure to take a quick look around before they hurried past the glaring sunlight and shaded in the trees. They checked again for the second time then scurried off to a large area filled with short bushes.

"Well this is more fun," exclaimed Cho. Her eyes were gleaming with zeal and she moved with a slight jump in her feet.

Hermione looked at Cho reprovingly. "You should go out more often Cho."

"Maybe I should," she replied with excitement in her voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and Cho was sure Hermione mouthed the word naïve to herself.

"We should head here next." Dean pointed to an area filled with tall grass. "Look over there. I can see an old looking building." He turned to Hermione. "Is that it?"

"Yeah."  
They ran quickly to the tall grass. The long leaves scratched at them and their skin itched but they didn't care. Once or twice they poked their head out of the grass to look around. The trip through the ensnaring turf took about half an hour and then finally they were free of the itchy field. They made another quick sweep of the area and saw nothing that presented any danger.

Hermione ruffled her bushy hair hard to take off some of the grass that had snagged inside. She looked up at the towering building in front of her. It was old and grey like aged hair. There were cracks that ran along the sides and all over the building giving it the look that it was about to fall any second. Hermione looked at Dean and Cho to check if they were still there.

Cho, grinning back at her excitedly, told Hermione in a shrill voice, "That was great fun!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Cho's mood, however, could not be put down. She had a sort of skip hop in her step and she was beaming with delight. Hermione pardoned her behavior: after all, it was Cho's first time out of the tunnel doing an actual mission (though there was not enough danger for this to be even considered an actual mission).

"Guys, be careful." Hermione warned looking a little serious. "Voldemort's followers might not be patrolling this area but I have a feeling that some strong magic is guarding whatever is inside." She pointed to the top of the ancient building. There was something dark clouding it. The three felt a shiver as they stared into this shroud.

"Cool! That makes it more adventure-like!" Cho blurted out eagerly.

"She's mental." Dean whispered to Hermione shaking his head. Hermione nodded in agreement. Dean turned to Cho frowning and said, "You should really stay alert, Cho. You never know what's going to come."

"Ay, ay captain!" Cho answered with elation snapping her legs together and saluting at Dean. The other two shook her head and had she's-hopeless looks on their faces.

The three walked a good number of paces from the grass field before reaching the marble-like entrance of the building. They slowly peered inside and saw a vast chamber ahead of them. The inside was unusually larger than the building itself. It had towering arches that supported the structure and huge painted ceilings. They stared at it in awe for a couple of seconds before realizing that the place was completely empty. There were no ornaments or candles or chairs or tables or any other rubbish that could fill up the towering cavern. The only object that they noticed was inside was a glass case containing something that was glowing bright red.

Hermione gestured to the object signaling that it was what they were looking for. They entered slowly, feeling every tap of their beaten up shoes on the smooth floor. Cho wasn't hopping so excitedly now, but examining the paintings above them with interest.

Cho tapped Hermione's shoulder- mouth still open- and said, "So the legend is true..." Hermione gave her and Dean a didn't-I-tell-you look. "Look at the painting over there." Cho slowly raised her hand and pointed to a corner painting. "That is when the priestess found the first celestial warrior." Dean and Hermione had confused looks on their faces so Cho explained, "This was the story my grandma used to tell me when I visited her in Japan. It was kind of boring, the way she told her stories, but I grew to love them. You can tell that that guy's a celestial warrior because he has a mark on his forehead." Both Hermione and Dean examined the giant painting to the corner. Sure enough, there was a bright red glow on the man's forehead. He had his hand raised and in front of him was a demonic figure that exploded in a burst of red light. "They had fallen in love with each other," Cho continued. She then pointed to another painting next to the one on the corner. "The Celestial Warrior, Tamahome, was very fast and strong, and his magic enabled him to use his own life force to fire at his enemies."

The three had now stopped to examine more of the paintings. Many of them portrayed Tamahome and the priestess kissing or hugging passionately. From the way it was painted, the celestial warrior looked much older and taller than the priestess was.

"She's very beautiful," exclaimed Dean, his eyes growing larger.

"Oh..." Cho whispered to herself in a deep long sigh.

Hermione waited for the two to gawk at the last picture for about two minutes before she tapped them heavily on the shoulders and forced them to move along. They examined the glass case thoroughly: Hermione was tapping it with her wand muttering; Dean stared at it with his eyes inches to the surface; Cho was feeling it with her fingers as though to feel some crack or dent. After doing this for an unbearable amount of time, they concluded that the glass case was just a glass case.

Dean was scratching his head as he asked, "So should we just break it."

Hermione shook her head. "No." She held the glass with both her hands and lifted it out of the way. She placed it in the side grunting. "We can just take it out."

"Oh!"

The jewel inside had stopped glowing red the moment Hermione had taken out the glass that covered it. She reached out and grabbed the jewel. It fitted perfectly inside her hands. She smiled at them saying, "That wasn't hard."

"I was expecting something like a giant or something to come out and attack us," Cho said excitedly but had relief in her tone.

"Let's go," Dean said looking around warily. "I'm not so sure that we're safe."  
The three turned to the entrance and started walking slowly. They realized that the building had grown quite dark and shadowy. Their steps echoed around the room. They quickened their pace some more feeling a little more nervous this time. It looked as though the shadow of the room was following them; extending its dark arms to reach out and grab them by their necks, choke them to their death.

"We're almost there." Dean whispered anxiously to his companions.

Bang! The three were a step or two away from the door when it slammed shut. The three jumped in obvious surprise and began to look for another exit. Dean bolted to the door and slammed it hard with his shoulders. The door did not budge but darkened and pushed Dean away with extreme force. He fell flat on the floor, conscious but hurt badly. He strained to get up but felt the bones in his back cracking so he flopped back down.

Hermione rushed to Dean's side and helped him down saying, "Dean, just stay here. We're going to get out soon."

"What's that?" Shrieked Cho. Her finger shook as she thrust it toward a massive black cloud approaching the three.

"I don't know. Stun it or something!" Ordered Hermione in panic. She gently put Dean down and started shooting stunning spells at the black cloud. Every single spell just passed through and the shroud's approach was unhindered. "Try the Impediment Jinx!" She instructed Cho and at once both of them were firing spells again. This one had no effect either.

The black shroud was so close that Hermione could now see what was coming at them. It had big yellow eyes and a gaping mouth that released the thick black smoke. Its silver claws were sharp and poised to strike. The rest of its body was hidden in a shroud of darkness that seemed to consume everything in its path. The dark creature spat a mud-like substance from its mouth that went speeding towards the three.

"Look out!" Cho screamed. Both of them jumped out of the way and the black blob missed and splattered onto the big door. "We must apparate out of here, Hermione!" Cho cried frantically.

"We can't! The Death Eaters will find us." Hermione dodged another black blob and hid on one of the columns. Cho ran quickly to join Hermione breathing rapidly. The shrouded creature was still going for the door. Hermione realized who the creature was after. "Dean!" She yelled. She ran to Dean as fast as she could. Cho ran after her but stopped feeling her side burst in pain. Hermione looked back at her. "I'll go on." Cho nodded; her hand was clasped tight on her left side. Hermione reached Dean and pushed him away right before a black tongue came lashing toward Hermione.

The creature had caught Hermione by the neck. Hermione struggled hard to wriggle free but the thick tongue stuck on to her like crazy glue. She moved her head left then right but the creature had a tight hold on her. She looked up and saw the big yellow eyes turn icy blue and the mouth open even wider than it was.

Hermione feared her end was coming and thought of Ron; if he were only here to save her; if only she had just held on to him in that tunnel. _I love him very much_, Hermione thought to herself about Ron. _Oh, Ron, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better life._ Hermione thought about Ron again, alone in the bed, tossing and turning, having nightmares of her being swallowed by a black cloud. Tears rolled from Hermione's cheeks as he pictured Ron and everyone she ever loved destroyed by Voldemort. She was their only chance, and she failed them. Her heart began to wrench as she fell into darker and darker thoughts.

Yet, she felt a spark of hope. She wasn't about to give up without a fight. _I was sorted into Griffyndor for a reason, _she thought to herself as her courage built up. _I am not going down this easy. I will not fall for this dark spell!_ She began to think about Ron, about Cho, about Dean who was lying unconscious on the floor. _They depend on me. I mustn't let them down. _She began to think about all her friends. She thought about Harry, Ginny, and Neville who have died in the battle against Voldemort. _I won't let them down!_ _I love them! _She thought to herself firmly.

Slowly, Hermione felt a warm sensation travel all over her body. She felt her neck released bit-by-bit as the creature shrieked shrilly. She tried to open her eyes to see what was going on but she felt too weak to do so. She could hear explosions, the constant screaming of the monster, Cho's desperate spell-casting. She could see flashes of red light, red orbs that traveled to the black blurry shroud and explode releasing huge splashes of black all over the chamber. Then she felt a warm hand catch her when she fell back to the floor, no longer having strength to stand. Then she saw, heard, and felt nothing as she fell softly to a pit filled with red light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A Meeting With The Divine

"Hermione!" Whispered a distant voice far beyond the red light. "Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione swam in the warming light that surrounded her. She felt a soothing feeling surround her. She felt comfortable and protected. She didn't want to go back.

"I don't want to." Hermione whispered back to the voice. "I want to stay here." She couldn't explain why she had said that but her heart wanted so much to stay inside the red light. She swam some more not caring about anything. She drifted more than her mind did. For the first time in her life, she felt at peace: the worries of life no longer bothering her.

"Priestess." This time it was another voice: it was deep and clam. Hermione jerked her head upward upon hearing this call. She wondered where the voice came from. It resonated with the same soothing, caring feeling that she felt all around her. "Priestess," it called again. Hermione could see a figure coming closer to her. Then the figure swam into full view.

Hermione saw a beautiful man with a flawless face. He had soft red hair that flowed in an invisible wind, and a pair of big red wings with feathers that ruffled softly. He wore a flowing silken robe of red and white with a pure white silk sash that tied the cloth to his waist. Hermione felt a warming sensation around her as the man placed his arms under her and carried her off.

"Priestess, lend me your power." The man said calmly. Hermione gazed at him intently: he looked so familiar. At the back of her mind, she could remember a red-haired boy he had met somewhere but the memories were vague. "Priestess, lend me your power," the man continued. "I am Suzaku, the God-Beast you are trying to summon," he began, "That demon you are trying to vanquish has drained much of my power, priestess." Suzaku looked down at Hermione, she gasped. Hermione felt the pain of every single person that Voldemort had slain. Many of them felt like a small spasm in an area of the body, which Hermione guessed was the force of the killing curse as it hit them. Others felt more painful, making Hermione yell in pain once in a while. The most distinct feeling was a sudden chill that pierced her heart, followed by an intense pain in the chest. Hermione screamed. "This demon has planted so much hatred into the hearts of many. He must be vanquished," Suzaku continued. "Your task is not only to find the power of the stars but to fill your world with love again," he looked back down at Hermione, comfort in his eyes, "and my power shall be restored."

Suzaku let go of Hermione and bid her farewell. Hermione was still looking at him as he shrank back to the red light. She squinted her eyes to see the last tuff of red hair that had vanished back into the glaring light.

_Red hair, _Hermione thought to herself. She knew someone who had red hair but she could only remember faintly. _Red hair... _She closed her eyes and thought hard _Red hair... Rod? Ren? _She still couldn't remember. She swam about in the light thinking for a while. Once in a while she thought that she might as well drift and forget about the red-haired man he once knew but there was something in her heart that told her to remember. Her heart squealed, and shrieked, and yelled at her to keep on remembering. She couldn't understand why it was but it pushed her to try. _Rom... Rong... Ro... Ro... Ro..._ It was no use.

"Oh, Ron, where are you? Hermione needs your help right now." said a panicky and gloomy voice in the distance.

Suddenly Hermione felt a strange surge in her thoughts. _Ron! Of course, Ron!_ She thought to herself. She remembered. She and Ron had met on the Hogwarts Express eleven years ago. At first, she had hated him but as time went on she had grown to love him. They were about to get married when Voldemort destroyed their lives. He killed their best friend, Harry Potter, and took over the wizarding community of England and began a reign of terror that forbid Hermione from marrying Ron. She remembered it all: the resistance, her discovery of the legend. She had to summon Suzaku to defeat Voldemort and restore peace to England! She remembered her friends and Dumbledore. Her sacrifice will bring peace to everyone, especially her Ron. Then she remembered Ron's kiss, his warm embrace, his humor. She didn't want to leave Ron. She wanted to go back so badly and hug him; tell him what she was about to do. She wanted to let him know that she was still there, that she would love him forever. She felt really bad that she hadn't told Ron about all that would happen to her. She felt her whole body twinge as her need to go back to Ron became stronger and stronger.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted emptying the air out of her lungs. She opened her arms as she saw a figure coming closer and the red light fading away. She clung on Ron tightly feeling his warm body. "Oh, Ron! I'm not leaving you." Tears traveled down her cheek and gathered on the floor. She kissed him all over his face. "Ron, I love you. I'll never leave you." She hugged him tighter feeling as though she might lose him.

"Hermione, you're going to kill me." Ron choked. Hermione loosened her grip on him realizing she had squeezed him so tight he couldn't breathe. She blushed smiling. "I'm glad... you're back," said Ron between gasps of air, "but how... how in bloody hell?"

"I don't care, Ron. I love you and that's all that matters." Hermione continued to kiss Ron. She couldn't believe that at one point in time she didn't think of him. She hated herself a bit for that.

"Well, I love you too, Hermione but where's Cho and Dean?"

Hermione gasped. She snapped out of her love spell remembering that she, Cho and Dean had been stuck in a building by an ancient spell on the door. The expression on her face changed from passion to horror as she remembered Dean lying on the floor with his back broken and Cho out there all alone with the sun rising down slowly and darkness creeping in.

"We have to save them!" Hermione said with urgency in her voice.

Luna stepped out of the secret door in the wall her face set, "I'm coming too."

"Alright, but we have to hurry!" Hermione turned to Ron apologetically, "I'm sorry, I forgot." She held on to Ron and Luna. "You guys ready?"

"Wait!" Ron blurted out nervously. "You're not going to do that red flash thing are you? I mean," He fumbled about for words, "the Death Eaters might detect us."

"It is quite alright Ronald," Dumbledore said in a calm voice. As always, Dumbledore's voice gave a soothing effect to its listeners. Ron looked at him and nodded in accordance. "I'm sure this magic is too old for the Death Eaters to know about."

Luna, Ron, and Hermione gave a last farewell to the people in the tunnel then with a burst of red light were gone. They arrived a second later at where Hermione had left Dean lying helplessly on the ground. Luna fell to the floor with a thud while Hermione and Ron landed softly, being carried by the orb of red light. They broke from their kiss and looked around for Dean and Cho.

It was already dark inside the building. There were no windows that allowed the orange rays of the setting sun to come in. The chamber was so dark that it was impossible to see beyond an inch of their eyes. Ron, Hermione, and Luna felt their ragged clothes for their wands. Finding them, they lit up their wands chanting in unison, "Lumos!" Three small spots of light flashed. Delicately, they revealed the shiny floor below them. They started walking slowly, squinting their eyes to try to see a little further than the light could enable them.

"Where exactly are we, Hermione?" Ron whispered nervously to his side.

"I'm Luna," answered Luna feeling irritated.

"Oh!" Ron looked to his other side "So where are we?"

"I don't really know what this place is," answered Hermione- the uncertainty in her voice evident, "but that old woman I told you about... she told me I could find the first jewel here." She quickly jerked her head to the right, hearing the sound of tapping in the distance. Her two companions had heard the tapping noise too.

"Maybe it is them," suggested Luna then whispered, "Nox!" Brandishing her wand she told her buddies confidently, "I'll cast the spell." She thrust her wand upward and a fiery red bird flew from its tip. The phoenix flew upward, flapping its crimson wings in a steady pace. It flew up a good distance before bursting into a shower of red sparks. Luna smirked proudly to herself as the dancing red lights fell on their untidy hair.

The signal was instantly recognized. The three could hear the tapping of footsteps speed up and Cho shouting excitedly, "Guys!" She entered the small radius of Lumos light panting. Her tired face was brightened a little bit at the sight of the three standing there to rescue her. "I'm so glad you came!" She looked at Hermione darkly. "And where have you been? I had been so worried about you! And..." her face brightened unexpectedly, and her eyes gleamed with sudden enthusiasm, "Hermione you missed it!"

Hermione leaned back in surprise as Cho jumped closer to her looking ecstatic. She wondered what she had just missed and thought back to the events that had happened before she found herself clinging to Ron's strong and faithful arms: The doors magically sealed them from the outside, Dean got blasted by a curse, and a strange monster almost killed her. She stared at Cho with a queer eye, examining her fully to see if something was wrong with her. However, she looked as mental as she had been, jumping about in unknown glee in a still potentially dangerous area. Hermione thought for a second that Cho would've been a good Griffyndor, with this much bravery and all, but it seemed a little too much like ignorance than sheer courage. Then Hermione thought that it had been a while since Cho had anything magical done, not counting magically making her bed or anything like that. Cho must be just really happy to be outside again doing some, and seeing some, (what most of the wizarding community call) real magic.

"Hermione, it was so strange! I am a full-fledged believer now. This could actually work!" Cho was still hopping about insanely. She was shivering with glee and Hermione, Luna, and Ron couldn't help but want to hear what she had seen. Whatever it was, it was surely out of what some wizards would call "ordinary". They stared at her intently, waiting for he to tell her story. Minutes passed, she was still overcome with joy (or it could've been madness).

"Say it already! We don't have all day!" Ron blurted out suddenly, filling with impatience. Curiosity had cast a spell on the three listeners; their eyes were transfixed on Cho, who was still a little out of her mind at the moment.

"Well, we honestly have got to get moving," said Luna worriedly. "Dean is still out there..." she was also filled with curiosity but she swallowed it up to think of more important things," can we talk about this while we walk."

"Sure!" replied Cho cheerfully.

"So..." Ron was at a loss for words, "Cho, what did you see?"

"You know, honestly, Cho, I think someone must've cast an extremely powerful cheering charm on you." Luna interrupted. "Are you sure you're okay?" She turned to Cho apprehensively.

Cho instantaneously stopped her over cheery behavior and smiled at Luna, "Don't worry, Luna. It's not that." She looked forward again, peering beyond the small radius of light. "I was just excited, that's all. I mean if you've seen it..."

"What exactly did you see?" asked Ron hurriedly, overcome with curiosity.

"It was the most amazing thing... a beautiful man... dark hair... he came out of nowhere... magic I've never seen before... it's actually hard to explain now that I think about it."

Ron laughed. "Now that's something."

"But it was so surreal!" Cho insisted. "He came in a burst of red light." Ron looked darkly at Hermione. "His face was undeterred. He blasted that monster to oblivion with life force blasts..." Cho's face had a hint of nostalgia. "He was exactly like my grandmother told me."

"You're grandmother?" Luna asked. Somehow, every time Luna spoke, everyone would jump like they had just known she was standing there.

"Yeah... I can't believe I almost didn't believe her... and I was a witch too. But she told me stories. You know, like every grandmother does. She told me all about the seven celestial warriors, and their quest to bring peace to the earth with the priestess. It was an amazing story. There was a demon that tried to conquer all of Japan... Dean!"

The faint light from Ron and Hermione's wands had illuminated a dark figure in the distance. Dean was lying on the floor exactly where Hermione had left him, but in a worse condition. He was breathing heavily. All of them could see that he was making an effort to move but the pain stopped him from even getting an inch of motion. Luna shook her head disapprovingly and hurried to Dean's aid.

"Dean, you'll be alright now." Luna examined Dean thoroughly with her hands then concluded, "The curse was very powerful but it didn't do any lasting damage. If I were a muggle doctor, he wouldn't survive." She pulled out her wand smiling and said, "but I'm certainly no muggle doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- An Urgent Meeting

Luna conjured a stretcher for Dean and lifted him up, with Ron's help, "I don't know why Dean has been in trouble so much lately," she wondered. She tapped some areas of Dean's body and flicked her wand. Ron assumed that it was to fix Dean's bones. "They're just permanent." Luna muttered to Ron dully. "We still need to take him to my room."

Ron looked closely at Dean. His breathing had eased a little but it looked like he was still in great pain. He was dripping with sweat, which Luna constantly wiped with a cloth, and felt warmer than usual. Once or twice he would twitch. Ron tilted his head in concern. He glanced sideways for Hermione and Cho, who were huddled together biting their nails nervously.

"Let's go," ordered Luna.

Hermione moved forward and took Ron's hand. It felt cold and tense. Ron squeezed it gently and smiled at her. "Take my hand," she reached out her other arm for Luna to take. "Hold on tight." Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Hey wait!" Cho jumped at them. Hermione, Ron, and Luna jumped in turn, surprised. Hermione clasped her hand on her head. She frowned at Cho.

"Sorry, Cho."

"No, it's quite alright. Just forget me here, I can take care of myself when any other dark monstrous things come out." Cho replied sarcastically. She snatched Hermione's arm and held on to it tight glaring at her. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes again. Once or twice she would tip toe as though she was about to float but nothing happened. Cho, Ron, and Luna looked at Hermione expectantly. She did a half-smile and shrugged.

"I don't know why it's not working." Hermione said feeling embarrassed. Luna rolled her eyes.

A few minutes had passed by; Hermione was humming to herself and jumping up and down. Everyone was feeling very tired and cranky; Cho kept on scratching her leg, and stomping her feet in frustration. Ron was thinking very hard. How did Hermione suddenly appear in front of him in a burst of light? No answer came to him. He thought of how he was feeling at that time: he was getting worried of Hermione. He knew she was out somewhere looking for the legendary jewels she was talking about. He was talking to Dumbledore about the charm that Harry's mother cast on Harry:

"With Lily's sacrifice, the spell was completed," informed Dumbledore, staring into space.

"So you intend to use that charm on Voldemort?" Ron's head was pounding. He shook it but the pain didn't go away.

"Yes, but put my own twist to it." Dumbledore replied calmly smiling.

"Every ancient spell needs a blood sacrifice? Even the good ones?" Ron inquired.

"Yes... every ancient spell," answered Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

Ron was trying to comprehend everything Dumbledore was telling him when a burst of red light interrupted his thoughts and Hermione was suddenly clinging to his arms and kissing him passionately. The warmth of her lips as they touched his face, the evident feeling of relief on her skin as he hugged him tightly (almost choking him). Ron could feel a strange aura around Hermione.

Then as though a light bulb was clicked on, on his head, Ron turned to Hermione and asked, "Hermione..." he began, "I know this sounds weird but..." Hermione was now listening closely, although trying once in a while to tip toe and levitate. Ron continued, "How were you feeling... and really tell me how... when you appeared right in front of me?" Hermione stopped concentrating and turned her head around to face Ron. She smiled. Ron was taken aback; suddenly Hermione had become absolutely stunning. Her lips sparkled with beauty, her eyes opened and closed with grace. She had the most beautiful smile.

"I felt that I had to be with you. I loved you and nothing would ever keep us apart." Hermione looked down in sudden comprehension. "Of course!" She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply.

"So I guess we're finally getting home?" asked Luna turning her head slightly towards Dean with a look of slight concern.

Hermione concentrated really hard. _I'm the only one who can save Dean_, she told herself, _if I can't do this right now, he will die. I must save him. Suzaku, help me save my friend. I love him and I don't want him to die. _She was suddenly overcome with emotion. She hardly knew Dean Thomas when she had first come in to Hogwarts. However, the five years of Voldemort's reign had changed their relationship completely. Dean was suddenly like a brother to her. He helped them escape Voldemort when he found out they were about to be attacked by his Death Eaters. He was a friendly face. He was very helpful. At times, he would be stubborn, but it always turned out to be for the good of everyone. Hermione felt that she could never forgive herself if Dean died because he couldn't get help when help was so close. She was the one who led Dean into this trouble by agreeing to let him come. _It mustn't happen this way! We must get to the tunnel!_

The five that were standing there became covered with a blinding red light, and they were back at the tunnel greeted by surprised looks and a warm smile from Dumbledore. Luna ignored everyone and motioned for Ron to help her carry Dean and then hurried quickly to the magical door on the wall. The door shrank then vanished.

"I guess you've actually convinced them, Hermione." Dumbledore said gesturing to the crowd in the meeting room. "I had called an urgent meeting." He chuckled. "You can see that some of the attendees look quite impatient." He looked at the crowd, "so I am sorry."

"That was quite an entrance, Granger," growled Malfoy, "but not all of us have time enough to plan spectacular appearances that might get us into trouble." He glowered at Hermione but was ignored.

"So you've proven that there is a legend." It was Seamus Finnigan who rose from one of the seats and spoke. "But how are we going to collect them all?" He looked around flinging his arms. "I mean, just getting the first one and you're popping in and out in huge explosions of red light! I mean what would happen if you get everything else?" He clasped both of his hands on his head. "Our cover could be blown. Volde..." he winced a bit and shook his head, "Voldemort could just bust in here and blast us into oblivion!"

Hermione looked down on the damp tunnel ground and thought. She didn't think about it before but Seamus had a point. The magic they were dealing with was ancient, unknown, and undetectable. But was it controllable?

She looked up at the expectant crowd and worded her response carefully, "I think that all of us have a dream. Even at a time as dark as this: we all have a dream. I have my own dream: I dream of a peaceful life with my love Ron; I dream of having children with him; they would all be sent to Hogwarts; we will all be happy with our lives. Yet, this cannot be so. Voldemort has destroyed our lives. Yes, Voldemort. No longer the You-Know-Who we fear but Voldemort, the one who stands in the way of peace and happiness. Many of our friends sacrificed themselves. It might look like they all died in vain but they all gave us a lesson to learn. It is that we must never give up. I may be holding on to a legend: something of the past; it might not work. But I have this feeling in my heart, this writhing in my gut. And it says to me..." she stifled a sob, "it says to me that this could work. I will risk everything, and you must too. You must hold on to this hope with me. Believe that we might risk exposure and death... anything. We must believe this because we know that we can win. We must sometimes make a sacrifice, even oneself, for the greater good of all. This legend has proven to be true. If you lend me your aid, then together we can make this work." She paused to let her words sink in to the thoughts of the listeners. For a while they were silent and unmoving. Then the clapping began, starting with Cho who hugged her affectionately. Hermione felt herself blush. She was a little embarrassed but it was all worth it. She had told the group how she really felt, and they all seemed to agree.

After a thunder of clapping had subsided, a shaky and emotional Dennis Creevey stood up, "Hermione, I will assist you in any way I can." He brandished his wand and smiled. "And that way happens to be the magic of invisibility." A round of applause ended Dennis' pledge. He sat down grinning happily.

"I will assist you with my mastery in Transfiguration!" said Seamus, then another applause.

"I have always supported and believed you, Hermione," said Cho.

Every single person in the crowd began standing up and offering their services to Hermione. Applause and cheers rang the tunnel. Hermione was bright red after the fourth row of seats had been done standing up, followed yet again by applause.

"Hey, what's going on?" It was Ron. He and Luna had just come out of the hidden door on the wall. He looked around the room in awe. Luna stared blankly at the crowd. Hermione walked towards Ron and kissed him. Everyone laughed and applauded.

"Hey! It's not finished yet! Terry Boot is here to help too."

The roar of applause and the wave of people standing up continued again. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the enthusiasm that the group was showing.

"You must've really said something to them," Ron whispered to Hermione amidst the din. Hermione rubbed his hair and giggled.

"This must be a very emotional and joyous moment," interrupted Draco with a snap. Everyone turned to him and became quiet, contempt in their eyes. "I guess I might as well say something," he shrugged, "I'll try my best to keep the Death Eaters away from wherever you're planning to go." He looked up thinking. "I'll think of any kind of distraction. You have my word."

The applause that Draco Malfoy received could've been heard all over England. This was the first time that any of them had heard Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's biggest rival in Hogwarts, offered any help to anyone, especially a "mud-blood" like Hermione Granger. Everyone looked proudly at Malfoy who became buried in the red of his blood. He waved his hand, prompting the crowd to stop clapping. His usual snarl of a face was replaced with a timid-like smile.

"You really did say something!" whispered Ron again to Hermione, feeling quite taken aback at what her love had just said. Hermione shoved Ron playfully.

"I just did a little speech," Hermione whispered back between giggles. She was a little uncertain why the sound of Ron's voice sounded so amusing to her. He was always funny; from the time she met him until now. Even in the worst times, he could still bring out the humor of things.

The clapping subsided about half an hour later. Everyone got up- feeling very tired- and began walking to their rooms. Some of them shook hands with Hermione, as though she was some celebrity, for a while before they proceeded. Hermione just couldn't wipe off the grin in her face. She felt so happy: everyone was in support of her. Collecting the seven stones would be an cinch with everyone helping along. All of her worries were over, and the worries of everyone else would soon be once she summoned Suzaku and rid of Voldemort. Ron would become very happy again.

Then a darker thought struck her: would Ron really be happy? Would he enjoy life all alone, regretting the time he had allowed his love to die for the greater good? Hermione was sure that Ron would not be depressed because Hermione had sacrificed herself for the greater good. However, she was quite sure that he would be lonely if he were alone by himself with no one to hug or kiss, no warmth to feel when the cold is too strong to overcome... no love.

This could not be the future of her love. She could not just leave him in the dark. Once again she was filled with the desire to give Ron a baby. She wanted him to have somebody to love and care for, like he had cared for her. She walked slowly into her room with Ron and turned off the lights with the flick of her wand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A Feeling Of Nausea

As usual, the sun would rise up and creep inside through the sewer drain. To the rebels, every morning that came, every sun that rose and set, and every new day was hope that Voldemort would be defeated.

Although few of them have seen Voldemort's most recent works of destruction, the death and decay that Voldemort had inflicted during the time before their hiding was still etched in their minds: the horrid screams that filled the night every time the Dark Mark shot up in the air; murmur of dementors, giants, dragons, and other fierce, horrible, or uncontrollable creatures roaming; the rapid beating of one's heart as they made a desperate escape to the last safe place they know- Hogwarts. Until now, most have been so horrified by their experience that they would refuse to climb out of their beds, and just hide under their blankets, shaken by their dreams.

The few brave witches and wizards left that could stand up to the shroud of Voldemort, took up arms and did battle against him... many were lost. The efforts of the valorous were futile, and those who needed comforting were still out in the harsh cold. It was a losing battle.

Yet, with hope remaining in everyone's heart- even ones that were so miniscule that they had to be fanned every moment to be kept alive- Hermione, considered to be the most clever student of her class and now commander of the rebellion, discovered a possible way of vanquishing the Dark Lord.

At first, it had fallen unto deaf ears: no one would believe her. But finally, she had proven their existence. Together with Dean Thomas and Cho Change, she nabbed the first jewel from an unknown but menacing dark creature. Then, although it was not actually rehearsed, she demonstrated the capabilities of this one jewel.

Filled with a renewed hope, the hiding rebels offered themselves to Hermione's aid. With a vengeance and an undeterred will, they marched into the two other temples, where the sword and the gauntlets lay. Under the cloak of Draco Malfoy, they stealthily grabbed the two other jewels and returned to the safety of the tunnel undetected.

Getting hold of the two jewels was no easy task. For each temple, like the first one before them, housed an ancient beast that lurked about with the purpose of protecting the powerful objects from any who wished to take them. However, with the whole rebellion in participation, victory was at hand.

The first of the two temples was home to an enormous creature of stone. It was molded into the shape of an armored warrior. In its hand was the sword that held the second jewel.

The stone warrior swished, and hacked, and cut with precision: it was an expert swords master, and very quick for something made of stone. For a while, the witches and wizards around it were quite busy avoiding its attacks. All the spells that the rebels shot at the monster- twice taller than they- rebounded from its smooth grey surface like ping-pong balls.

It took a combination of Dennis' invisibility charm, Hermione's speed spell, and several other wizards using levitation charms to propel Ron and allow him to snatch the sword from the stone's stiff fingers. Without the enchantments bestowed upon it by the jewel, the stone warrior crumbled and fell to the ground.

Four weeks after, they moved to take the third jewel. It resided in a thick woody forest not so far away from Hogsmeade. Here, stealth was the least of their worries. The thick branches that seem to intentionally block the path, or the evident howls of ferocious beasts in the distance were what really troubled the crusade. Upon finally reaching the golden halls of the third temple, they had to dust off the clinging particles of forest, and then solve a gigantic labyrinth.

The maze was enormous and difficult. It was also brimming with traps, ancient curses and powerful beasts. There would be switches on the floors and walls that shifted the entire maze, increasing the frustration of those who tried to overcome it. Not only that, they were given a set time of twelve hours to complete their task, or the whole temple would explode with them inside it.

Fortunately, it did not take the rebels twelve hours to solve the gargantuan maze; it did not take them even six hours to solve it. Terry and Cho cleverly found the shortest path through the maze and took the gauntlets that rested exactly in the middle, on a massive golden trophy-looking stand. This was done in less than two hours.

Amidst the cheering of everyone else, the walls of the maze vanished and Cho and Terry could be seen holding the gauntlets high up in the air with grins on their faces. Yet, their troubles were not over; they quickly realized this as they saw that the monsters in the maze did not vanish along with the walls.

For another half hour, the rebels spent their time firing several spells in an attempt to vanquish the monster. Luckily, most of the monsters were not as immune as the former monsters... or it was Cho Chang's incredible spell casting. Though her hands were shaking under the weight of the gauntlets in her arms, she continued on sending stunning spells at the creatures. While other stunning spells were reflected right back at the caster, Cho's spells paralyzed them instantly.

Cho's reputation was never the same after this. Not only was she very knowledgeable with the legend of the Celestial Warriors and the priestess, she was also one of the leading members that helped in gathering the jewels.

Everyday, mostly during breakfast, crowds would gather at Cho's table, like she was some kind of wise sage, and they would repetitively as her to tell the story of the seven warrior and their priestess. Yet, even with the constant whining and irritated, pleading, frowning, and glaring looks, she would refuse to tell it with a shake of her head saying, "No!" in a firm, decisive voice. People would slowly disperse muttering angrily to themselves, or whispering loudly to everyone else about how Cho was such a killjoy because she never told them anything that she knew. Their curiosities still got the better of them, however, and the next day they would regroup at Cho's table again.

This routine had gotten so irritating to Cho (most of the time she would not get a chance to eat) that after eight weeks of constant torture, she finally agreed to tell the story of each warrior as they collected the jewels. The eager listeners, glad this mini-triumph agreed to Cho's meager settlement.

Since the rebels had agreed to wait for four weeks before setting out on another quest to capture another jewel- so that they would be invisible to Voldemort's radar-, Cho spent most of the four weeks, as they waited for Hermione to tell them the date of their next venture, telling and retelling the story of how the priestess found an ancient book called "The Universe of the Four Gods", and had been absorbed into the book to find seven celestial warriors to summon the sacred God-Beast and make three of any of her most inner desires come true. (This was always followed by a shocked reaction from the audience)

"So Miaka and Tamahome met first," Cho would continue while tapping her chin gently trying to remember the story her grandmother had told her, "and it was love at first sight." A few sniggers from the listeners. "She was separated from him after that, and that was when she found out that she was the priestess of Suzaku."

"You know, it must've been hard for her." Dean surmised, interrupting Cho's story. Cho stared at him with her mouth hanging open. This shocked expression was now normal whenever Dean came about. He had been injured so frequently that he was considered to be Luna's roommate. He looked terrible: red eyes, body bruised badly, a slight uncontrollable shiver, and a pale face. Other than that, however, one would consider him as quite normal. Ignoring everyone else's gaping mouths, he continued, "I mean look. She was transported back to ancient China. It wasn't even Japan; it was China! I wonder how she looked like the folks there. I wonder if she felt lonely sometimes," Everyone was not staring at him with shock now; they were glowering at him. He gave them a what's-wrong-I-was-just-wondering-aloud look, then walked away shaking his head.

Cho looked worriedly at Dean as he entered Luna's room but had to continue telling her story. "The emperor, who also happened to be a Celestial Warrior, told her that she was a savior." Cho had probably retold the story a million times before to everyone but she still got perplexed looks. "With her three wishes, she could save their empire." Remembering Dean's comment, although he wasn't there, she added, "That's why priestesses were received so well." The room was filled with nods of comprehension. "So there's two warriors," Cho said as she counted them off with her hand, "Well, the third one." She smiled to herself as she remembered this one, "Well, she was... I mean, he was... he was gay." Some of the crowd covered their mouths with their hands; others mouthed an "Oh"; others looked at the rest frowning at them implying that they were overreacting. The third of the crowd who did not think that there was something of a big deal shot a glare at Cho.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Cho instantly snapped defensively. "Well, anyway," she tried to go on, "she was discovered after he used her powers to do something. I forgot what it was exactly but she was at the emperor's palace because she was working for him." She shrugged and smiled at the audience. "So there you have it! All three!" She concluded.

"So how exactly did you use her- er- his gauntlets?" Dennis Creevey asked; his hand high up in the air.

Cho sighed (it was one of the many times she had to explain this). "Well, it was an experiment, I guess." She began playing with her fingers as she tried to remember what had happened. "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I just thought: Well, if her powers enhanced her strength, then maybe it enhanced her magic too. I know it sounds weird," Cho blurted out as she noticed some of the confused faces, "but you know, it worked. And that's all that really matters." She smiled sheepishly. Some of the crowd nodded their heads slowly and wore understanding-but-not-quite faces; others looked like they were compromising.

"That' all for now!" Hermione urgently said feeling quite uptight. "You can hear it again tomorrow," she added with a sarcastic lash of her tongue. Then she turned to Cho beaming. "You're a really good friend." She hugged her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them," said Cho frowning, "They were really insistent."

"It's okay. As long as you don't get to the part when-"

"Yeah, I know," said Cho giving Hermione a comforting smile. "You know, I was actually jealous with you once."

"When was that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I was jealous with you and Harry," Cho laughed at herself after saying this. "Well, Ron wasn't really getting any hints. I thought you and Harry were, you know." Cho shrugged.

"No, it was actually me and Krum back then," Hermione reminisced smiling. "And Ron was like a brick wall. A red brick wall." They both laughed softly.

"Harry was so brave. Naïve, proud, reckless maybe... but still brave."

"A perfect image of a Griffyndor." Cho and Hermione frowned at the thought of Harry.

"Let's not talk about him," said Cho holding Hermione's hand and squeezing it gently. Both women stared into the wall opposite them for a moment, thinking.

Hermione stood up after a while saying, "Well, I better wash these." She motioned to the plates they had used.

"Nah. I'm feeling a little magicky today," Cho interrupted waving her hand. She pulled out her wand from her dirty robes and aimed it at the plates, "Scourgify!" The dishes became of soil in an instant.

"Lazybones!" Hermione teased. "I'm going to my darling, Ron, k?" Cho nodded. Hermione had walked two paces when she felt a wave of nausea coarse through her body. Her hands slammed on the table as she tried to keep balance. Her vision was suddenly blurred. She felt as though there was something inside her that needed badly to come out.

The thud on the table had alerted the remaining people in the meeting room. They gathered around Hermione asking, "What's wrong?" or "Are you alright?" but Hermione could barely make out what they were trying to tell her.

Cho was rubbing Hermione's back saying, "It's going to be okay."

Hermione felt a cold rush quickly in her body then a quick warming sensation traveled all over her next. She was swaying, trying to regain her balance. She tried to tell them that she was fine but everytime she opened her mouth she would get this feeling that something was going to come out of it. She stood there for quite some time with her hands stretched out and her face sweating. One of the wizards who had gathered around her had broken off from the circle and was knocking at Hermione's bedroom. Then Hermione felt it: a strong wave coming from her stomach that worked its way up quickly. Hermione could not help but open her mouth as she felt a bitter, semi-solid stream escape from her body. Everyone around her jumped back and recoiled in disgust as what looked like everything she had insider her stomach came splashing down the ground.

"I'm fine," Hermione finally said then fainted. Ron, who was still half-naked and groggy when he answered the door, caught her on time. He looked intently at Hermione for a while then started slapping her pale face gently, trying to wake her up.

The face felt very cold and lifeless as Ron became filled with panic as his slaps quickened and he whispered, "C'mon!" hopefully every time. He looked angrily at the wizards that were gathered there, their mouths hanging open and their eyes widening in shock. He stared at them angrily as though the stupid look on their faces were the worst offense in the world and he waited for them to act quickly but did not get what he wanted. "What are you waiting for?" He yelled in fury. Why were they just standing there? Are they stupid or something? Hermione is dying and they are just standing there! "Call Luna now!" He roared angrily.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A New Life

Ron's scrawny body had suddenly looked very buff and threatening as he barked commands at his fellows. Luna came out of the secret wall, together with Terry Boot, looking alert and calm. Ron gave her a what-took-you-so-long look as Luna examined the wizards that had carried Hermione by her arms and legs.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Those were the first words that came out of Luna's mouth. They were not dull and lifeless but snappy and strict. She flicked her wand and a stretcher came out, "Put her here!" The four men heaved Hermione into the stretcher. Luna surveyed Hermione's face quickly: it was getting paler and paler. Luna made her way to her room, magically carrying the shelter with her.

"I'm coming too!" Ron demanded quickly and followed Luna.

Luna looked back at him and surveyed him carefully. Then she raised her eyebrow and said in a firm, professional-sounding voice, "Mr. Weasley, I suggest you get dressed first before you come in another woman's private quarters." Luna then continued inside her secret dorm, and then the hole on the wall vanished.

Ron opened his mouth but he could not object. He turned to some giggling men and glared at them showing that same deadly look he had before. He then opened the door to his room with a harsh pull, entered inside, and then slammed it shut.

Dean Thomas came out of Luna's room with a disappointed and confused look. He shrugged and told the onlookers, "She kicked me out," then made a face and sat at one of the wooden tables sulking.

Ron came out an instant later wearing his cleanest clothes, which were poorly cleaned with a scourgify spell, and a worried look. He came to Luna's wall and whispered, "Emergency!" Ron stared at the wall expectantly for a time but nothing happened. After that, he placed his palms on the walls and started feeling it for some kind of switch or whatever he might find to open the bloody thing. Frustration set itself upon him after a few worthless tries to open Luna's magical door. He pulled out his wand and then started tapping the wall while muttering.

Dean was looking at Ron with a slight grinning. "Why don't you knock on it?" He said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world to do. Ron rolled his eyes at him and knocked on the wall. With his patience draining quickly from him, he waited.

He whirled around to Dean and glared at him dangerously. Dean looked down and slowly went to the kitchen, frequently glancing back at Ron like he was going to pounce on him any second.

"Yes, Ron?" Luna said so suddenly that Ron jumped in surprise.

"Can I come in now?" Ron asked after his heart had stopped jumping up and down.

"Sure, why not." Luna and Ron reentered the secret door. Ron stepped inside and breathed in the unusual smell of different medical potions. Surveying the racks carefully, he walked step by step with Luna feeling the trip through her room longer than usual. He wanted to breathe deeper, to calm his nerves but the rancid smell of the potions kept him from doing so. He wondered if Hermione was fine. No, he hoped Hermione was fine. He shook with every step as he though of Hermione's cold pale lips, her lifeless hands, her faint breathing. He felt his heart wrenching and hoped dearly that Luna's ability would bring back those warm soft lips, that glimmering smile. It seemed impossible. Ron was so deep in thought that he had not noticed his head collide with a wooden door.

"Watch it," Luna warned too late. She grabbed the knob and twisted it. "You know, I should've paid more attention to this in class." She shook her head obviously disappointed at herself. "I feel like a muggle doctor." She continued on shaking her head.

Ron was staring at her with disbelief, "What are you talking about?" He asked worriedly. What was she talking about, indeed? Did she lose Hermione already? Ron thought it wasn't possible. Luna could just have a completely different reason for acting so weird. She usually does act weird. Why did she have to be so indifferent to his feelings? Did she not know that he was really worried about Hermione? Was she really being serious?

Luna was looking up at Ron while thoughts kept him from focusing on reality. "You know, she's been under too much stress." She smacked her forehead hard. "I'm such a bad healer. With all this hype, she really could've died. Why didn't I notice it so soon? She was, after all, becoming very moody." She looked back up to Ron who just stared at her unblinkingly. Luna sighed. "I guess it's time to see her Ron." Seeing the grim look on Ron's face she added, "She's fine. Just a little woozy."

Ron snapped out of his trance-like state feeling a lot better. "So what happened to her?"

"Like I said, she was too stressed out."

"Yeah... so?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Luna bellowed. "Didn't you notice that your woman is pregnant?"

"No, I haven't," said Ron while thinking very hard. Then it struck him. "She's pregnant?" His eyes widened with joy as the news settled into his brain. "She's pregnant! I can't believe it!" He turned to Luna with a big smile and asked, "She is? Really?"

"Yes, two months... give or take a week."

Ron jumped with delight. "I'm going to be a dad!" He screamed loudly.

"Ron, this room is not enchanted with the same silencing charm as the meeting room. If you're too loud, you will be heard!"

"Oh!" Ron settled down a little but was still shivering with joy. "Can we see her now, please?" He pleaded.

"That's why we're here." Luna pushed the door open. Hermione was lying on a small bed and covered with white linen sheets. She was fast asleep and seemed to be okay. Ron was beaming at her.

Ron turned quickly to Luna, and with a glimmer on his eyes, said, "I've got to tell the boys!" Luna shrugged in reply and Ron dashed off. Luna could swear that she saw him jump ten feet into the air as he ran back to the meeting room.

Ron had not felt so excited nor so nervous at the same time before. He struggled to keep control of himself and not yell out suddenly as he followed the tunnel of potions to the meeting room. He felt so happy but sad, everything was so surreal yet it was all so true! He was going to be a dad! He still could not believe it. He was going to be a dad! He ran this thought through his head over and over as he brought himself to the meeting room.

The magical door that led to Luna's room opened wide, and Ron burst from it looking overjoyed. Dean and Seamus, who were sitting at the far end table drinking pumpkin juice, turned to face him.

"I think he's gone mad," whispered Seamus to Dean. "How bad is it, mate?" Seamus asked Ron, trying to look concerned.

"Bad? It's good!" Ron corrected still beaming at the two.

"You're sick, man. Maybe you should rest," said Seamus shaking his head.

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong. I'm fine! I'm going to be a father soon!"

Seamus stood up looking surprised. He surveyed Ron carefully to make sure he had all his screws on tight. Seeing none he concluded, "Great! Let's go celebrate!"

"Why don't you come with us Dean?" asked Ron grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd rather not," replied Dean looking sore and in pain. Ron frowned a bit.

"Okay... don't hurt yourself," said Ron and he left with Seamus.

The two men walked out of the room and closed the door tight. For the rest of the day, the only person in the meeting room was Dean. He stared dully into space unblinking with his mouth hanging open. Once or twice he would hit his head, mumbling something about not going out and being miserable. People would come in, look at him, then shake their heads and walk out.

Hermione found herself floating comfortably in the middle of a shimmering lake when she woke up. She looked around at the distant silhouette of trees and saw a bright red light flash somewhere beyond it. She stood up, then became startled at what she had just done: she was standing on water.

"Priestess," called out a strangely familiar voice. Hermione remembered at once who it was and then, suddenly, she felt herself getting pulled into the woods to the source of the red light. The lake parted as she zoomed past it. Thick branches and leaves whizzed past her face. When she finally reached the clearing, she smiled at the figure standing in front of her.

Suzaku stood elegantly in the middle of the clearing. He wore the same red fiery hair, the same flowing red and white robes, the same smile that radiated from him and gave a feeling of comfort. He had his hand spread out, beckoning Hermione to move closer. The trees around him swayed in a rhythmic dance as a cool breeze pampered them gently.

Hermione moved closer a little with her head lowered to the ground: at first being unsure about what to do. Every time she would look up, something in the back of her mind would tell her to step forward. She went on, stepping prudently, her eyes now locked on to the mesmerizing gaze of the Red God. It was calming, soothing, and beckoning. She allowed his flame to consume her, warming her body.

"In the near future, we shall be united. The union will bring light to the world, and devour the darkness. Priestess, this is your task." Suzaku vanished in a sparkle of red light after saying this. His voice echoed loudly in the trees but he was no longer there. The trees halted their graceful movement and became darkness that grew greater and greater. Hermione as suddenly surrounded by a great darkness with only the little light emanating in her heart to stop its steady advance.

"I know what I must do," she whispered to herself. She covered the shining inside her tightly with her two hands, and she was consumed in total blackness.

"Cheers mate!" Ron said drunkenly to Seamus as they clinked together their glass mugs and drank it whole with one gulp.

"I didn't know muggle drinks could be this good," remarked Seamus between hicks.

"It's just you, mate. We haven't been drinking in a long while," said Ron. He got up and felt everything around him rotate slowly, and then it began to spin faster and faster. He staggered back and forth, trying to maintain balance. He heard something in the back of his mind urging him to fall down and just lay there.

"Hey! Watch it there! You look like you need some help there, Ron."

"No, I'm fine," insisted Ron feeling the swirling in his head slow to a stop. He ventured a step forward and the whole world started spinning again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" One of the muggle bystanders asked looking a little worried.

"Don't worry about me," answered Ron, "I'm magical. I can take this." He struggled to reach the lavatory. A few seconds after, he came out looking beet red, "Oops!" Everyone laughed.

Seamus followed Ron into the bathroom, walking slowly to avoid tripping and falling face first to the floor. He had one of his hands pressed tightly on his forehead, and had the other reaching out to feel what was ahead of him. The place, with its darkened lights and sparkling disco balls, was hazy to Seamus' eyes. He felt as though he had gone inside a fog. Finally, he managed to reach the bathroom. He heard shrill screaming and realized that he had gone through the wrong door. Feeling rather embarrassed, and a gigantic bump growing on his head, he went and found the right door. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door in.

Seamus peered carefully inside to make sure that Ron was there. He found him vomiting on the floor. He called out, "Ron!" I think we better go."

"I can't apparate: too dizzy," replied Ron.

"Well, we can't anyway," said Seamus matter-of-factly. He grabbed Ron by the hand and pulled but he felt himself falling down on the floor so he raised himself back up with Ron's arm.

"Hey! Easy there!" Ron whined.

"No, Ron. We need to keep balance. Now lean on my shoulder."

For a few minutes, the two worked their way into balancing themselves before finally leaving the bathroom. They found their way out of the bar, after walking in circles for a while, and into the street. Ron clumsily placed a hat over his head to hide his flaming red hair. They continued walking along the black asphalt road, occasionally swaying left or right. Cars no longer posed a big threat, since so few of them remained, so the two men could walk in the middle of the street without fear of getting flattened to death.

However, all of the muggles had fearful faces. They looked anxiously around the dark corners of the street for a sign of a rampaging beast, or a sadistic Death Eater that was out with no business to do but torture, kill, or force the muggles to obey their every whim. Many of them were covered in thick, dark sweaters and furs of all kind, with only their eyes sticking out and darting around to see the surroundings, as though this was some kind o protective material that might rescue them from their plight, or hide them from the perilous world. Even the braver, more courageous and adventurous ones would glance back nervously behind them to see if there was anyone trailing them. Laughter, happiness, and cheer were things of the past: never forgotten but never experienced. Fear, sorrow, and hatred were more rampant and widespread.

Even the muggle houses, and buildings, and artistic objects, and many other things that used to litter the streets, in, between, and out, were reduced to a rare few. Almost all had been destroyed, demolished, dilapidated, decimated, degraded, and diminished by the followers of Voldemort who, with the Ministry of Magic gone, were free to use their evil spells at will and decided to rid the world of the muggles and the filth they had made.

The melancholic plight of the muggles were not at the top of Ron's and Seamus' worries at the time, however, They were much more focused on their state of elation, mainly influenced by the excessive amounts of liquor they had taken a few hours ago. They pranced, oblivious, in the streets and sang out-of-tune songs loudly into the tense air.

The muggles stared at them horribly as though they were the two most repulsive things that existed on Earth, but neither of them cared. In fact, the two didn't seem to see how the passersby leered at them or grumble loudly in an obvious effort to try and catch their attention. They weaved, left and right, in the middle of the street. Sometimes, either Ron or Seamus would fall to the ground and scratch his head sheepishly.

The pair moved to the direction where they thought the entrance to the hidden tunnel was, but they soon found out that they had gone around the same place twice. Looking around, Ron noticed that they had passed the same towering trees, the same pile of rubble on the side, the same paved road with a slight bump on the middle, the same dimly lit lamppost, almost more than three times. He slowed to a stop and then Seamus, who still had his arm slung around him, stopped too, after noticing that he was trying to move an immovable object.

"What's the problem?" Seamus asked looking bewildered.

"We're lost," Ron pointed out blatantly. "I think we should stop for a second and figure out where we're supposed to go."

"Good idea," exclaimed Seamus absentmindedly.

Ron nodded slowly and began looking hard as he tried to squeeze out the memories of where they had gone to reach the bar, which was to his right side. He spotted the familiar paved path, the familiar cluster of trees, and everything that they had passed by about thirty minutes ago. However, there was something that caught the corner of Ron's eye. It was a very small, and easily dismissed, stall that twinkled with assorted objects. Behind it stood a wrinkled bald man wearing a huge grin with great big gaps on his teeth. He stood there, fiddling with the different things within his grasp, and smiled widely to any stranger who passed by, being very careful to show a glint of gold at the very back end of his mouth.

Overcome with curiosity, Ron moved closer toward the man while keeping an eye fixed on his cracked teeth. ON reaching the stall, he placed his hands imperially upon a clear space of the stand and managed to smile to the old man behind it.

"How may I help you?" The man croaked in his most hospitable voice. He smiled jovially, showing the one lone gold tooth at the very back of his mouth.

"I... uh..." Ron stammered.

"No worries!" The man interrupted with a slight hop. "I have everything here for you!" He scooped up a golden lamp from the pile of sparkling objects and lifted it up to Ron's face. "This lamp, believe it or not, can grant you three wishes if you are pure of heart when you rub it."

"Whatever," muttered Ron under his breath and walked away.

He was a few paces away from the stall when he heard the man grumble, "You darn muggles don't believe anything." The man sighed revealing a slight frown.

Ron whirled around quickly as he heard the word 'muggle'. He strode quickly back to the stall, staring at the man as though he was a completely new person, and asked, "Did you say muggle?"

"Yes, sir. But I don't think there's anything wrong with that: it means buyer," the man croaked indignantly.

"No, that's not what I meant," said Ron apologetically, "I meant: are you a wizard, sir?"

The old man retracted and blinked twice, then he stared down the ground and whispered, "I'm a squib." He lifted his head back up and glowered at Ron threateningly.

Ron felt taken aback, but recovered his strength and managed to say, "Then, sir, you must go now and take refuge with Dumbledore. The Death Eaters-"

"The Death Eaters?" The man interrupted with a raised eyebrow. He then waved his hand as though dismissing the issue and said, "They won't find me. I have a flying carpet that could get me anywhere if they ever manage to spot me." He gestured towards the flapping cloth that covered the stall. "Besides young lad, Death Eaters haven't visited this area in quite awhile." He began shuffling through the pile of merchandise once again and showed Ron an old flute with some cracks in it. "This, I think, has some kind of magical power. I've never known how to use it."

Ron was not listening to the old man, however. He was more focused on a ring that was revealed by the man's last shuffling. It was a golden ring with a medium-sized ruby red gem placed on the top. "What's this?" Ron inquired as he picked up the small ring and examined it.

"Oh... that," said the old man sounding less enthusiastic. "It's just a common ring that emperors used to wear." He took the ring from Ron's eager fingers and polished it hard. "It's not really magical. It just glows sometimes. I think it's-"

"I think it's perfect!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thirty pounds!" The man informed wearing his almost toothless grin again.

"Thirty pounds!" Ron yelled feeling a wave of slight anger travel through him.

"What's the matter?" Seamus asked entering the conversation. He had rushed quickly to Ron's side from the middle of the street when he heard him shout. "It's not safe, you know," he whispered.

Ron ignored him and continued, "Bloody hell! Thirty pounds! Are you crazy?"

The man matched Ron's angry and flushed face; his foot tapped the ground. Seamus looked to Ron and the old man. Both their faces were growing redder and redder. He knew he had to do something to stop a ruckus. He shoved Ron aside and gave him an I'll-take-care-of-this look. Ron nodded.

"Uh, sir," started Seamus, "what's your name, sir?"

"Name?" The man mimicked surveying Seamus. "You don't need my name."

"Alright," said Seamus calmly, "You know, it's been dark times and this is the first time he's had a child. You know, at least he can make his wife happy. I mean... she's suffering. She feels terrible for what's happened."

Seamus' plan had worked. The man was listening intently to him with quivering lips. Seamus hid his triumphant smile as the man spoke, "I... I didn't know." A tear streamed down the man's cheek as he continued, "You know, I lost my family because of You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort," corrected Seamus and the man jumped.

"I was out of business as usual... I come back and the Dark Mark was hovering on my house." The old man was starting to cry now. He shook a little as he sniffled. "I was so scared. I ran away. I never saw their bodies... I didn't want to."

Seamus nodded his head compassionately, "I'm so sorry." He made a slight gasp. The man was shoving the ring into his hand.

"Here," the man said, "at least there's one happy family in this wretched place. I hope you will be able to weather this one." He wiped the tears on his eyes between sniffs.

"We wouldn't need to," said Ron with a slight burst of confidence, "We have a plan to defeat him." He felt sure that this was the truth. He knew Hermione's plan was going to work since they were so close to getting all the jewels. He looked at the ring Seamus had handed to him: this was a small payment, and token of love, for the sacrifices his Hermione had made. This was sure to make her happy, especially since it will help calm her despite the labor pains. "Thanks," he told the man before leaving.

Ron's mind felt so clear after the encounter with the old man that he found the right path to the underground tunnel after just a few minutes of walking around. He could not stop feeling sad for the man, however, as he tried to lighten his mood, walking inside the damp tunnel.

Ron and Seamus were right near the door when it burst open and Dean came out of it looking exasperated. "Hey, Dean, where're you going?" Ron asked out of pure curiosity.

"Oh... I was going to look for you," Dean heaved.

"Why? Is there a problem?"  
"No! I thought I could go out with you guys, you know, have some fun."

"Oh! You just missed it, mate! We had a great time," Seamus blurted out enthusiastically. Ron turned to him and frowned. Dean was a bit disappointed.

Ron broke the awkward silence that followed by saying, "Let's go in. I want to check on my Hermione." He rushed past the two other men and hurried to Luna's wall. He noticed that there was nobody in the meeting room. He pounded on the magical wall harder, feeling that Luna couldn't hear. Yet, there was no answer.

"Where's everyone, Dean?" Seamus asked and Ron guessed that he must have noticed when he entered.

"They... uh... they went to get the fourth jewel," Dean replied bluntly.

Ron smacked his forehead hard with frustration. How could he have forgotten? It was the fourth week and they were supposed to go and get another of the jewels. He was so excited hours ago the he totally forgot the day's agenda and went off celebrating.

He spun around and turned to Dean, "So where's Hermione?"  
"She went with them," said Dean matter-of-factly. Why was he being so insensitive?  
"You mean she went out when she's pregnant and not supposed to be under stress?" Ron shouted angrily.

"No, she was fine. I mean two months isn't going to stop her." Dean spoke so plainly and void of emotion that Ron started to get angry at his indifferent attitude. Did he not see the gravity of the situation? Why did he let Hermione out when she was supposed to be resting? Ron felt blood rushing into his face and his balled fists tightened.

Seamus noticed the growing tension between the two and stepped between them to mediate. "Now, Ron. It's not Dean's fault."

Ron looked away from Dean inhaling big gulps of air. The sun was setting rapidly, and he hoped they would be home soon. The three gentlemen stood there in silence contemplating on whatever events had happened. Ron worried about Hermione. He prayed she would not suffer another one of those vomiting episodes. He tried to convince himself that it was all going to be all right: Luna was with them. He paced around slowly, trying to examine a very moldy part of the tunnel right near the corner of the room. He had not noticed before how round and dome-like the meeting room ceiling was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Staff And Stone

The lock on the door clicked open and the exhausted group came in and sat themselves into different conjured chairs. Ron spotted Hermione in the sea of heads and kissed her adorable cheeks in welcome. Everyone hurried to every available seat as Hermione shifted her position as though she was about to say something important.

"Um..." she started after clearing her throat, "I just wanted to announce publicly that I'm pregnant... two months now." Ron felt himself flush as the crowd exploded in applause. Hermione shifted slightly and then motioned for the people to quiet down. "And congratulations to our latest achievement."

The room was filled with applause again before people started departing minutes later. Ron saw this as a chance to be alone with Hermione and present his gift. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and motioned for her to sit down on one of the chairs. He took Hermione's hand squeezed it gently as he thought.

In looking back, Ron felt truly sorry for the old man. He had no family, no one to turn to in times of need. It was like he was hanging on to his work as his only reason to live. Ron felt bad that he did not pay the man some money. Yet, on the back of his mind, something told him that it was an opportunity that he had to take. It would make someone really happy, and the man gave the ring willingly. He dug deep into his pocket and felt the cold metal touch his skin. He took it out and inserted it in Hermione's finger.

Hermione felt a little shocked, surprised, special. She swallowed and then said in an off voice, "Thank you! But..." She looked away trying to think of the best way to say what she was about to without hurting Ron, "Why?"  
To her surprise, Ron did not glower at her reprovingly, but instead chuckled softly and beamed at her while saying, "Silly! You're overworked." Ron kissed her again. "You know you don't have to ask why. I love you and I want you to be happy," Ron looked amazingly handsome; it was as though his whole face was sparkling in a brilliant glow. "That's all that matters," he finished.

Hermione smiled feeling satisfied. She never felt happier today; nothing- not even the hope of vanquishing Voldemort- could ever uplift her heart but the declaration of love that Ron had just done. She felt comforted, refreshed, and ready to face the world and all its evils. Nothing could stop her. "I love you too!" Hermione joyously.

The two of them hugged passionately, feeling each other's warmth. Ron felt Hermione's inviting lips, her smooth skin, and the slender curves of her body. They were all so irresistible. He felt overpower by her misty breath. He was drawn to her bare flesh. If he could only rip off that clothe that impeded his advance. He was only inches away from her nakedness: he could taste it with his tongue and feel it with his fingers. Yet, he could not reveal Hermione's bare body. He noticed a slight jolt of concern in his heart for another person that dwelled within her love. He must not be so selfish: Hermione must rest. He pulled away with all his might.

He gave Hermione a comforting look and said, "You need to sleep." He tapped Hermione's stomach playfully. "Little one needs to rest."

Hermione nodded in approval and rose from her seat. They made a quick last glance at each other, and then Hermione hurried to their bedroom.

"Hermione wait!" Ron blurted out.

"Yes, honey?"

"About the stones.... I think maybe we should go on without you, you know?" Ron shifted uneasily as Hermione's eyes widened. "I mean you need your rest."

Ron's words that day started a chain of daily roes between him and Hermione about the welfare of their unborn baby: Hermione insisted that she was very able to come along the group when collecting the jewels, and that she was responsible for them. Yet, Ron feels that every single time Hermione puts herself in harms way she's risking two lives. Other than that, the stress created from the situation might cause her to fall ill.

One fight led to another, the tunnel was filled with endless recriminations, and Cho's animated storytelling became drowned out by Ron's constant ranting as he paced around the meeting room. Cho tried hard to raise her voice above the screaming, and still tell her story without sounding angry.

"So he was a bandit." Cho screamed.

"Look! I'm just thinking about our child's future." Said Ron from somewhere in the tunnel.

"Ron, if you think I can't take care of myself then maybe we should go away from each other for a while. I don't want you sneaking up on me every five minutes telling me I couldn't do things...I've done a lot these past few months and my pregnancy didn't stop me one bit!"

"Wait! Hermione!"

Hermione strode into the crowded meeting room looking flustered. Ron followed her a few minutes after wearing a pleading look. Everyone ignored them, as this had become the norm at this time. A few times they disturbed Dumbledore from his work and they had to keep quiet. However, this didn't last long and the argument went on once the headmaster was out of the room.

"So Cho...how did they convince him to join?" Seamus asked loudly after the two had left.

"I don't really remember." There were a few chuckles from the crowd. Cho waved her hand to dismiss the situation. "It doesn't matter. He's a bandit, and then he became a warrior. Then everyone else, he had a special bond with the priestess."

"I thought fans were used to cool yourself, not to burn yourself," joked Luna. Nobody laughed.

"Well, that's it for today. We'll just have to wait two more weeks for the next story." A wave of sighs traveled through the crowd but everyone got up and dispersed.

The two weeks passed by rapidly. No one had anything to do but endure the constant arguing of Ron and Hermione. Everyone started to begin getting excited again as the day to collect the fifth jewel came. Draco Malfoy was being pressed to do his work, and he would dully tell them to move out of his way. He wasn't the only one, however, since Cho was also constantly being interrupted from her work by pesky people who wanted to hear her stories beforehand.

It didn't take a long while for people to notice the increased frequency of Ron and Hermione's fights. Hermione was adamant but Ron was persistent. Everybody was disturbed since they usually fought in the meeting room where they could scream as loudly as they wanted but not be heard from the outside.

Many stories and rumors spread about what kind of powerful monstrosity would be lurking inside the fifth chamber. Many shivered in fright and excitement as they recalled the gigantic boggart-like creature they had encountered in their last mission: it was immune to the handy ridikkulus spell and any form of laughter only made it stronger than it was. It turned out that the only way to vanquish the creature was to fully accept fear, rather than fight it.

"Never in my life was I that scared," recalled Terry to the group of gather people (even with Ron and Hermione in the room screaming at the top of their lungs) as he did a pretend-shiver.

"Yeah. You screamed like a girl," Dennis said and he made a hoarse shriek while flailing his arms madly as he ran around the room with his eyes rolling. Terry Boot leered at him.

"You know, I think we might have to fight an ancient dragon!" Susan Bones exclaimed enthusiastically to the crowd. Her eyes wide and gleaming with zeal, she added, "I wonder how it looks like. I've been fascinated with them ever since I saw Harry..." she trailed off. The mood of the whole group had changed at the mention of Harry's name. "I'm sorry," Susan quickly said, "I'm so sorry."

"Well, if we're going to fight a dragon," Seamus butted in, "I'm not so sure if we can use regular anti-dragon spells. Remember the boggart?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could encounter an army of merpeople!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Or a few hundred dementors!" Another said.

The discussion went on for a few more minutes. Ideas were flying out and getting wilder and wilder. Some people jumped up and down as they thought of the most dangerous way to be able to take the fifth jewel. Some people even went on to suggest alternate dimensions and complicated puzzles that require superhuman skill to complete. Everyone's voice got louder and louder, and soon the meeting room was filled with the echoes and shouts of the crowd.

The conversation stopped when Hermione yelled loudly, "Fine! I'll stay here! Trapped like a caged animal! I can't do a single thing! I'm practically disabled!" She glared at everyone, especially at Ron, and then slammed the door of her room shut.

Ron had to sleep with Dean that night because Hermione had locked the door to their room from the inside. Using the alohomora charm would have helped him but he figured that Hermione needed some time alone for a while. So he lay there, on the floor, thinking about the next day.

"Dean," he called out slowly as he thought of how an acromantula as big as a golden snitch would be his best candidate for the next creature they had to face. After waiting for a few seconds, and no response, he turned to his side and saw Dean lying in his bed muttering. He wondered if Dean had any religious affiliations and if he was deep in prayer or not. He decided not to think about it: after all it was really none of his business. He went to sleep.

Morning came and Ron was awoken by the hustling and bustling noises in the tunnel. Everyone was getting ready: some people were hurriedly throwing and assortment of potion bottles in small bags; others were practicing enchantments under their breath; only a few were sitting down and relaxing. Ron laughed to himself as he examined the ecstatic group: this was probably the mission where everybody was craziest before it even started.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked Seamus as he zoomed past by him.

"Dunno. I haven't seen her out of your room," Seamus replied quickly.  
Ron remembered that just last night he had a fight with Hermione. Thinking about how furious Hermione would be if he bothered her, Ron decided to take a chance and knocked twice on the metal door. After a few seconds, no one answered so he decided to knock again.

"Hermione," he called out just loud enough for her to hear. The door swung open and Hermione's red face came out; she was radiating with anger.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded eyeing Ron as though he was a repulsive rat.

"Aren't you coming?" Ron asked.

"Coming!" Hermione blurted out loudly. The busy meeting room seemed to have frozen for a second as heads turned toward her and Ron, and then it slowly started up again like a slow-motion recording. "I don't know why you have the nerve to ask me to come with you when just the day before you were so insistent on letting me stay here," Hermione added speaking in a soft but spiteful tone.

She slammed the door shut as Ron tried to say, "But, Hermione, we don't know where to go," and immediately a paper slipped out of the door with a map and all the instructions on how to get all the jewels. Ron looked at the map, realized that he said and tried to redeem himself by saying, "We need you, Hermione!

"Let it go, mate." Dean said from behind looking tired and robbed of sleep.

Ron sighed and decided to follow Dean's advice. They still had many things to do. He helped everyone pack up while all the things that they thought were needed to defeat or immobilize whatever creature might be guarding the jewel.

"Let's go," ordered Ron after everything was packed and everyone looked ready. "You can come too, Dean." He added as he saw the glum look on Dean's face. They went out the door and sealed it.

Inside the tunnel, Hermione was drowning herself with anger. She paced 'round and 'round her room wearing a glaring look and a frustrated sneer. " The man has to do everything, eh? This isn't the 1400's!" She said to herself furiously. "It's like I can't move an inch from anywhere! It's not like I'm carrying a thousand pound rock in my belly!" She went to curse the very life she was in right now. Anger had blinded her completely that she was lost in thought and frustration.

"Priestess," a faint voice called out that interrupted Hermione. She turned to the direction where she heard the voice and saw a small spark of red light.

The red light glowed brighter and exploded, swallowing Hermione. From it came a tall man wearing a blue robe with a staff in his hand. Hermione, at first, thought that it was the God-Beast again but it wasn't him. The man wore a serious look and one of his eyes was badly scarred. His hair was as blue as his clothing, and he looked up and spoke with a slightly childish voice, "They need your help. Release me!"

"Need my help!" Hermione started to say as she remembered her anger. However, something in the urgency and seriousness of the man's voice reminded her of the burden she had taken once she had held on to the first jewel. She looked down at the ring Ron gave her, which was reflecting the bright red light from the man, and reminded herself that Ron still loved her. The only reason why he did not let her come was because he was concerned for the baby. She started to feel her anger subside. She was mad over something so insignificant. "Ron needs me," she told the man with a look of determination in her face. In a burst of red light, she disappeared from the tunnel and became right in Ron's masculine arms.

"I... uh... Hermione!" Ron stammered, obviously startled by Hermione's sudden appearance.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked quickly, not wanting to waste time.

"We're dead," Cho replied breathing hard, "Somehow everything we thought would be in this temple come out. We're all so overwhelmed," she gasped, "I know Chichiri was the best sorcerer but I didn't know he could actually conjure real things."

Hermione looked around the panicking people. Many of them were hiding in whatever place they could and firing ineffective spells on the hundreds of beasts. All the potions everyone prepared for were gone. The beasts were all over the room, and more seemed to come out from a black hole in the middle of the room. Hermione knew that everyone was doomed. She was assigned with the task to save her friends and now she could not save them from this.

She decided to ask another question, "So if I told you that I was expecting a great lion to be the one in charge of the stone's defense, what would happen?" Cho did not reply but lifted her arm and pointed at the direction right in front of her. There was a fierce lion that had come out of the hole. It growled ferociously and joined every other beast in attacking the witches and wizards. An idea struck Hermione: what if the monsters were not real?

"Are you sure these things are real?" Hermione asked but she felt stupid saying it. Cho just nodded her head. A scaly-legged bird creature passed by them and the wind that followed it was as real as Hermione's fingers. Hermione cried out in frustration. She had no idea what to do. Pretty coon, people will start to get tired and someone was sure to get hurt (although Dean was already ahead in that area). She examined the lion that she had caused to come out. How was she supposed to banish it? Hermione felt her head start to feel numb. This was too impossible! She looked around the area looking for an answer. Everyone was hiding behind jagged pieces of stone while firing spells. She could tell that they were all within shouting distance. Yet she still could not think of anything to do! She had nothing on her mind!

Then it happened: the lion that came out of the hole just vanished into thin air. Of course! If their minds were able to create the monsters, then they could make them disappear too! It was so silly that Hermione hesitated for a moment to tell his companions. But seeing that there was nothing to lose in trying, she called out to them and told them what she thought.

In a few minutes, every monster disappeared one by one as the group tried to empty their heads of imagination. Soon the hole had disappeared and a long, bejeweled staff replaced it. Everyone made a cry of triumph as Ron ran to pick up the staff. The place was now filled with tired but cheerful faces. Luna quickly tended to Dean as everyone headed home. It was yet another spectacular capture and, other than that, they were two jewels away from defeating the most powerful, cruel, and evil wizard since the late Grindewald.

Everyone was chatting joyfully as they unsealed the door of the meeting room and went inside. Many still can't stop thinking about how close they were to freedom. A lot of people thought that it was a close shave. But most important was that Hermione and Ron were not fighting anymore. After al, Hermione had saved them from impending death.

Ron kissed Hermione's cheeks, that soft and clever head of hers. He tasted the scent of her voluptuous body. And those irresistible lips no one could compare. How wrong was he when he decided to make Hermione stay. Why did his confidence on her abilities falter? He felt so grateful to be in love with Hermione: she was salacious, serene, smart, satisfying.

"I'm so sorry," said Ron softly, "I really am."

"It's ok. It all worked out in the end, anyway."

"I hope everything works out that way," Ron was a little worried about the situation. He knew that if they slip up by even one step they were all going to be doomed. There was too much riding on this simple quest of collecting magical stones. What if they fail to get all of them? What would happen then? He shook off the thought of Dumbledore's sacrifice. Ron told himself that they would never go that far.

A few days passed and again the pesky crowd of eager listeners began to bother Cho with their constant demands of retelling the story. Once again, Cho would be interrupted from her breakfast, from her work, and she could never get away from the crowd. Every time she would sit down or stop moving, one by one the people around her would come beside her wearing large, bulb-like eyes and pleading looks. Cho could not resist their constant pleading. Also, she could not resist the urge to tell the story over and over again: she just loved the spotlight.

"I loved Chichiri!" Cho exclaimed in a delighted singsong voice. "He could use his hat to teleport! It freaked out the others a few times but not more than Taitsukun did." She laughed loudly but then stopped when she realized that no one else got the humor of the situation. She sighed. "She was an ugly looking lady who floated around and appeared out of nowhere." She looked around the many dull eyes that stared back at her. "She was really old and she wore those dressy looking robes."

Hermione thought, as she listened with Ron at the far corner of the meeting room, that Cho was trying too hard to make everyone laugh; all she did was build up the tension. However, she could not help but think about the old woman, Taitsukun: her description was very close to how that woman she met in China looked like. Yet it was impossible for someone to live thousands of years old. Then again, what isn't possible? As soon as she had learned that she was a witch, a lot of things that she thought were never plausible were in fact very possible. So she left her thoughts at that; it gave her a throbbing headache.

"I won't do it!" Dean yelled so loudly that everyone turned to him instantly. Looking a little pale, he glanced angrily at Dobby near the kitchen door and screamed again, "I won't do it, Dobby!"

"Dobby doesn't know what you're not going to do, sir!" Dobby stammered.

"I won't do it!" Dean repeated while jabbing his finger at the direction of his empty plate. At once, Dobby understood what he meant and hurried off looking terrified. "Sorry," said Dean but he was almost shouting. He stormed out the meeting room and went inside his bedroom then slammed the door shut.

"And I thought I was moody," whispered Hermione to Ron jokingly. Ron gave a smile.

Another four weeks passed and it was time again to capture the next jewel. Everyone was even more excited than the last because, after all, only two jewels were left and victory was theirs. Once again, Ron felt that everything was too easy. Yet he knew that Hermione would always find simple but brilliant ways to make things right. He swelled with pride as he looked at his love moving in front of his eyes. He was so blessed to have had her.

Since Ron now had the map, he became the guide of the group. Hermione, although her belly was now big, was still able to come since Ron had promised that she would be able to. Ron whined all the way to the castle-like temple but he was not able to do anything. Everyone examined how the vines crept up the walls of stone before entering inside.

The capture of the sixth jewel, contrary to what everyone thought, was the simplest one. The trick was for someone to intentionally hurt his or her self. Dean did the job for them as he impulsively ran toward the wall and knocked himself out. With that the empty castle glowed bright red as the sixth jewel emerged from Dean's body and started emanating light. Dean was completely healed- with a sigh of relief from Luna- and the rebels now had possession of six jewels.

'Mitsukake, the healer," Cho began after everyone was settled down from the journey back home. Everyone wore dissatisfied faces: the latest challenge did not even take them fifteen minutes to complete. When the rebels came back, they were very eager to hear the story of the warrior whose powers had been sealed in the jewel.

"Well, I didn't figure that out," one of the audience said sarcastically. Cho looked at the person glaringly.

"But if you think about it, he was supposed to be the fifth." Cho pointed at seven different parts of her body and said, "That's where each warriors' symbol were supposed to be. The highest mark is the first warrior then going down." She held up her palm and showed it to everyone. "Mitsukake's was there." There was a unanimous grunt of understanding from the crowd. Cho was beaming, feeling satisfied.

That day ended peacefully. Everyone basked under the comfort that soon his or her struggles would be over. Many wondered in awe at the simplicity and cunning of their scheme: Voldemort was completely unaware. However, at night when everyone turned in, Cho walked over to Hermione and called to her slowly.

"What is it?" Hermione inquired.

Cho tried to straighten her face but could not stop her lips from quivering. She swallowed a great deal of saliva before she spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked; her voice was high pitched and queasy.

"Yes," replied Hermione with such a fiery determination that Cho burst into tears. "Oh, Cho!" Hermione tried to comfort her but she found it hard to keep her from crying when she too felt very sad and lonely.

"Hermione!" Cho wailed.

"Look..." choked Hermione, "Look around. Everyone is happy. They know they're going to be free. This is what I want."

"It's just so hard to accept."

"I'm not afraid to die."  
"But I am for you!" Cho screamed with fresh tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm the only one who knows, Hermione. And it's killing me!" She plopped down on one of the more cushiony chairs as she continued sobbing. "It's killing me because I don't want to lose anyone!"

"We already have! Neville, Harry, Cedric, Sirius..." Hermione's tears kept her from yelling too loud. "They did not die for nothing, Cho! If one last sacrifice is to be made, I am the one who makes it! Not Dumbledore..."

"What about Ron?" Cho yelled back.

"Ron would be fine," Hermione said, suppressing the urge to just break down and cry at the sound of her love's name. "He has lost all of his family to this cause. He will understand."  
"Don't you think you're being a little selfish?" Cho sounded a lot angrier now. Her breath was heavy and she stared at Hermione with a piercing glare.

"Don't lecture me about selfishness, Cho!" I wake up everyday knowing that soon I would not be amongst you... and it hurt! I admit it! I'm not doing it for myself! I'm doing it for you, for everyone, for Ron!"

"Why does it have to be like this, Hermione?" Cho said weakly. Her face wet with tears.

"You know, I wish too that Voldemort never happened, that he never existed," said Hermione in an angry but controlled tone of voice, "But it isn't so... it's not our choice. All that matters is that we do something to alleviate the situation."

"I wish I had your courage, Hermione; I do everyday. I have lived twenty plus years and I haven't done anything to help."

"Oh, don't say that!" Hermione felt concerned. She did not want Cho to drown in self-pity. "One way or another this was bound to happen. It just so happens that it's my turn this time."  
"My head hurts," Cho sobbed softly. "I am supposed to be very clever but I just can't understand all this."

"Cho," whispered Hermione in a comforting voice, "the only thing we all need to know is that we're fighting for the greater good. We all know Voldemort must be stopped. And that is our task."

Hermione slept a little uneasy that night. One more jewel to collect and the God-Beast would emerge. The being that would consume her soul to grant three wishes, and destroy Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- A Missing Dean

Hermione woke with a start after her ears were filled with the shrill screaming of someone beside her. She raised a tired arm and put all her sleepy force behind it to slap that she thought was Ron. Yet it wasn't. She felt her palm make contact with old and crumpling flesh. She opened her eyes and realized that the rude awakening came from now a red and swollen house elf.

Hermione retracted in surprise. "Dobby!" She whispered angrily, the evident shock could be heard in her voice. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ma'am, Dobby is sorry. Your wheezy has been up looking for the headmaster," Dobby answered in a whining, hurt voice.

"What? Why?" The day was getting more and more confusing as Hermione sat up starting to fully awaken,

"The headmaster is gone!" Dobby screamed and started hitting himself with various things around Hermione's bed. Hermione had to grab him and hold him tightly before he or her things would be broken.

"Dobby, stop," whispered Hermione firmly. "Now tell me what happened."

Dobby breathed heavily for a while before starting, "Dobby was making breakfast in the kitchen like everyday. Dobby went to serve Dumbledore as always. But..." Dobby's eyes started to brim with tears and his lips quivered. "The headmaster is gone!" He wailed again.

"Dobby calm down!" Hermione ordered, but with a note of concern. "Just relax. We'll take care of this." She left Dobby sobbing in her room and entered a distressed and confused meeting room.

She looked around and saw everyone coming in and out of different doors, staring down on the ground or shaking their heads. They all looked worried and they were all sweaty. Everyone looked like they were just walking around aimlessly; some of them had their mouths hanging open and eyes bulging, staring into space. She spotted Ron entering the meeting room rubbing his forehead hard until his face was flaming red. She ran up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Oh! Good Morning," said Ron sounding a little startled.

"So what happened, honey?"  
"Oh... nothing," said Ron dismissively.

Hermione glared at him. She knew that there was more to the situation since Dobby had already told her. She gave Ron that I-know-there's-more-to-this look.

"Alright! Alright!" Ron said with his arms up in the air. "Dumbledore is missing." He sighed deeply looking very worried. "We haven't found him yet. Dobby-"

"Told me already," interrupted Hermione.

Ron turned to look at her directly then said, "Look, I don't want you to worry. You already have enough on your head, with these jewels."

"We've been through this already, Ron!" Hermione said heatedly. "I don't want you to treat me like I'm unable to do anything!" Ron looked a little sad but he conceded with a nod. Hermione brightened up. "Right. Now did you guys try finding him outside?"  
Ron smacked his forehead. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron called out, "Does anyone want to go and find Dumbledore outside?" He grinned shyly at Hermione.

"I will!" Dean volunteered quickly. He hurried to the door but then stopped and murmured, "I... uh... maybe not..."

"Dean! For goodness sake!" Ron bellowed. "Just go!"  
Dean whimpered softly and ran out the door. Ron heaved a sigh and thought worriedly about the headmaster: what had happened to him? Was he all right? Ron knew that he should not be worrying so much. After all, Dumbledore was the wizard Voldemort feared. Yet, he was growing old and tired. He was a phoenix in the brink of his burning day. They had to find him. He was the cornerstone of the rebellion. Even with his lack of involvement in the present endeavor, he was still important to the rebels. Ron could see this truth as he watched the others running helplessly in an effort to find him. He felt helpless too; detached from the living world like a ghost overlooking trouble but he could do nothing about it.

"Where's Fawkes? It can find Dumbledore anywhere," Hermione suggested.

"Gone too." Dumbledore probably used it to go around: whatever magic they used was undetectable," answered Ron frowning.

"Dobby?"

"We tried that," said Ron unenthusiastically, "Hermione, I'm so worried. Dumbledore could be anywhere. It's dangerous." Ron's hands were shaking frantically.

"I think we should go out too. I don't think Dean'll be able to find Dumbledore by himself."

Ron nodded in agreement and the two of them were off. They rushed out of the meeting room and on to the tunnel. Their steps were quick and their eyes were wide alert. They sped past the damp areas of the underground, made a few turns, and then were outside under the glare of the blaring sun. Ron squinted his eyes to see better then looked around. It was a wide-open field. The cold fall air had begun to creep into the land, and the sun's bright light was the only warmth from the cold sting. They walked on for a while to the nearest cluster of homes. Death Eaters were bound to be in these areas, roaming around and having a little bit of fun.

"This is bad. We forgot our hats and coats," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"We'll be fine," said Hermione confidently, "We can always obliviate any Death Eater we meet."

"True. But wouldn't they detect it?"  
"Don't be silly. Those Death Eaters use memory charms ten times each day."

"Well, I hope you still remember your obliviate lessons 'cause here's one coming now." Ron lifted his finger slightly and pointed at a hooded man coming straight at them.

"Turn right." Hermione ordered in a hushed voice and they both turned to a dark alley on the right side.

"Why are we going here?" Ron asked perplexed.

"So no one can see us when we jinx that guy," answered Hermione matter-of-factly.

They continued walking until there was a dead end. They turned around and saw the hooded man still coming. They pulled out their wands and prepared to fire. The man was coming closer and closer. He held up a hand.

"Oblivi-"Hermione started to say.

"Wait!" Shouted Draco from under the hood. "You don't want to be doing that."

The two quickly stowed away their wands feeling a little relieved. Hermione managed a smile as Draco revealed his head and came closer to them. He looked at them for quite a while surely asking himself why they had gone out of the underground and visited a village filled with Death Eaters.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked strictly.

"We-"

But Draco wasn't listening. He continued, "Do you know what would have happened if they had seen you? Do you know how much I just risked by suddenly leaving Voldemort?" He sounded tired and annoyed. Ron had to shake him before he realized that there were still two people listening to him.

"Dumbledore's gone!" said Ron urgently.

"What is wrong with you two?" Draco continued absentmindedly. "What?" He exclaimed. "Where? How?" He stopped himself for a moment looking astounded. "Wait," He said in a serious tone, "I would know if he was captured or killed by the Death Eaters."

"Unless you're working for them!" Hermione blurted out angrily. "I knew you would do something like this! What are you planning?" Hermione was bearing down ferociously on Draco, who had his mouth hanging open in disbelief, and Ron felt that he had to do something quickly before his Hermione's raging hormones would explode.

"Stop!" Ron ordered Hermione imperatively. "We are not going to fight amongst each other again! Voldemort has done this before. Promise me that this will never happen again." His voice was firm, strict, void of emotion. He did not want the recurrence of past mistakes: It would only set them back. His sister Ginny died because everyone thought Voldemort was controlling her again. She was eliminated because of false incriminations. He fought back the tears that were filling his eyes.

"Say sorry..." he said, "and make it sincere!"

"Sorry," both Draco and Hermione murmured coldly. Both had their backs to each other: Hermione bright read, and Draco pale white.

Draco turned to Ron sharply and shoved him a bright blue robe. "I came to give you this," he said with contempt, "I'll go and see if we know anything about the headmaster." He walked away; his steps were quick and rigid.

Ron rounded on Hermione, who looked down on the ground, then walked ahead. Hermione followed but found it hard to keep up with Ron's long strides. Ron obviously was furious at what just happened but Hermione could not help but be suspicious of Malfoy. Why at this time, when they were at the brink of defeating Voldemort, did this crisis suddenly happen? Only Malfoy had contact with Voldemort so he was the only one who could tell him the whereabouts of Dumbledore. It had to be Malfoy. She swore that that disgusting pureblood was never supposed to be trusted, from the beginning. She was right to have made this vow. Malfoy was just biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"You know that he's the only one in contact with Voldemort," started Hermione to Ron after concluding her thought.

"Hermione calm down," said Ron strongly, "If Malfoy had told Voldemort where Dumbledore was, we wouldn't be here looking for him!" He stopped a few meters before the exit of the dark alley and spread the blue sheet open. The reverse side of it was liquidy silver; it was an invisibility cloak. "And what kind of evil person would give us an invisibility cloak?" Ron went sarcastically and covered them both with the cloak.

"I'm sorry." Said Hermione sadly. She really was. Although she still would not trust Malfoy, it was hardly possible that he had planned all this from the beginning. It was not good to jump into conclusions, just like that. If she really thought that it was that sick bastard Draco, she had to have evidence: right now, she had squat.

"Well, I'm glad we're over with that." Ron sighed.

They walked out of the Dark Alley; invisibility cloak covering them- and proceeded to the streets. It was the most normal looking town they've seen: Most of the houses were intact; no Dark Mark hovered above them; many people were joyously chatting over fences. It was the town where most of the Death Eaters lived: the place where they were sure to find Dumbledore if he had been held captive. It was disgustingly clean and happy when everywhere else was chaotic and depressing. Both Ron and Hermione looked around with their faces contorted in disgust. They searched every dark corner, peered into every visible window, and slipped past crowds of people and open doors to look for Dumbledore. Yet, he was not there.

After long hours of walking and looking, Hermione sat on a stone step looking exasperated. She stared at the sun, past it's peak, and sighed worriedly. "Oh, where is he?" She asked the ground beneath her frustratingly. Yet it did nothing but stare back at her coldly. "You know, I think we should try a different approach," said Ron, who was also looking quite exhausted and red all over.

"Maybe we should go visit Hogwarts," suggested Hermione in an off-voice.

"Are you crazy?" Ron exclaimed. "You know Voldemort's there."

"Well, I was thinking. If Draco's having a meeting here, then maybe he's here too."

Ron thought about it for a second and it made sense. "You have a point," he said, "But how are we going to get there when we can't apparate to the school?"

"Portkey?"

"Too risky. I think they can track that too."

"Then how about this," said Hermione with a seductive lash of her tongue, and she kissed Ron. Ron just felt himself being dragged by the burst of red light into the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione looked at him for a second with a twinkle in her eye. She had hung on to the cloak tightly too, so they entered the castle still unseen. The first thing they saw as they came inside was a skeleton hanging on the opposite side of the door. It wore an eerie grin that used to be the shriek that came out of the living being the moment it had been killed. Below it, in big red letters wrote: "Non-magical wizard is as worse as non-magical blood. Kill all who are not worthy to the eyes of the great snake!" On the floor sat an old dying cat, which sang loudly the meows of melancholy that it felt deep in its heart, with cat fur on the floor around it. It seemed, to both Hermione and Ron that the cat had been sitting there for the longest of time; staring into the festering carcass until it had been all rotten and only bone was left. Hermione looked away shuddering and Ron hugged her tight.

They passed the frightful image of the skeleton and went up to the changing staircases. None of the ghosts that they used to see as students in the school was left. The usually exciting and adventurous trips down the halls, and up the stairs had become long, quiet, and eerie. Each corner was a potential danger. Each dark area was an unseen death. The castle felt so empty and lifeless.

"So where do we go now?" Ron asked from the corner of his mouth.

"Let's go to the Headmaster's office," whispered Hermione back.

And so they went down the statue of the gargoyle and stood there for a while looking dumbfounded: they did not know the password. They stared at each other for quite a long time until Hermione got so tired that she hugged Ron tight and teleported them there in another red flash.

"We should do that more often," said Ron blushing. Hermione only smiled. She smiled that usual smile that enticed Ron. She looked so beautiful yet so reserved with that single gesture.

"Well, he's not here so..." Hermione gave him another kiss and FLASH! They were at Hogsmeade. Hermione turned around and Ron followed suit. The Hog's Head was still there standing, although it looked shaken and in shambles. "Let's go in," said Hermione confidently.

The Hog's Head, inside, looked a lot worse. There were overturned tables, a broken bar, and several chairs that were obviously flung all over the place. The very odd bar that they had visited in their fifth year was the battle site of the last effort to regain control of Hogwart's castle. Here, Neville Longbottom was hit and killed by the flash of green light: the forbidden killing curse. He died peacefully, his body feeling cold and looked pale but his face was smiling. That day, he had saved Harry Potter from death. He dove after the spell that was to hit the scarred boy and he saved him, only for Harry to die at a later time.

"His death was not vain," said Ron softly to the wind. He knew exactly that Hermione was thinking of the same thing. He hugged her tightly and prayed that the war would be over soon. The pain that Voldemort inflicted upon all of them was becoming too great to bear. Like a drug, the collecting of the seven celestial jewels kept them up and happy. Yet they all knew the truth, and suffered from it. Just one more jewel and they'd be really free. They can once again soak in the warmth of the sun and feel the fresh air, and the cold clean water of the surface. The underground, slowly, was driving them all insane and they're desperate to get out.

They left the Hog's Head in another burst of red light, and were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. Surprisingly, this section of the town had not changed. After all, Voldemort would not want to halt the trade and economy and force the other countries to take action because of that. A full-scale global war was something he was not prepared for. Especially since he had little troops loyal to him. There were still eager kids that ran about looking at the shop windows in awe at its different magical goods. There was still a hustle and bustle in the streets. However, diversity had been tossed out the window. Only pureblood men and women walked about buying with their usual pureblooded taste. It was not unusual to see a gang of rowdy teens torturing a helpless squib or muggle.

Even then, Dumbledore could not be found. Time was running out. The sun was quickly setting and the two could almost hear the faint ticking sound of a clock as their stomachs grumbled. They visited the house of the late Sirius Black, Grimmauld Place. They went to check the burial grounds of the rebels. They came to Privet Drive, which was reduced to a huge clearing as though a molting hot fire had consumed it, and to Godric's Hollow. There was no sign of Dumbledore anywhere.

"Maybe we should go to Romania," Ron said with hopelessness and exhaustion in his voice.

"C'mon, Ron. We're not breaking international law." Hermione felt the painful churning of her stomach, the pounding of her heart, the throbbing of her veins and muscles. She was tired and she could no longer deny it. "I want to go home, Ron," she said with a sad feeling in her heart. "I know we should go look for Dumbledore..." she eyed Ron carefully but he was listening intently. "But I'm tired. We need to rest. Even for just an hour."

Ron understood how Hermione felt. She was pregnant, bulky, almost dragging her belly behind her. He could tell how tired those sparkling beautiful eyes were. He kissed her and said, "Okay. Let's just go back," he paused for a while then added, "maybe Dean found Him."

They were cloaked in a bright red light and disappeared. They were back in the meeting room with the invisibility cloak still over their heads. They took it out and hastily ran to the nearest cushiony chair available. For some reason, everyone was sitting down and looking very quiet. They were all intent on listening to someone who had just been interrupted by Ron and Hermione's entrance. They leered at them as though they were two rude kids playing carelessly in an important meeting. It turns out; the speaker was an aged man with a white beard that grew almost to the ground. He was wearing a red silky robe with a matching wizard's hat. The man addressing the crowd was none other than Dumbledore. Hermione shifted a surprised gasp.

"I have realized," Dumbledore began, "that I had caused a great commotion while I was away." He sounded very frail and tired. His usual strong and released tone was replaced with a quivering rasp. He had not looked so old and weak. Sometimes, his face glimmered with tears. "And I'm sorry..." he paused for a breath of air, "I, a mere old and dying man, only wished to see the light of life for one last time before I take my rest." People in the crowd were crying, too. Hermione could not believe what Dumbledore was saying. He was not going to kill himself anytime soon, was he? "I know this may seem odd to many of you but death is really the best gift life could offer a hardworking man." Again he paused for another breath. "As of now, I am handing to you the responsibilities of the future. It is your task now. Some way, you will be triumphant." He looked up at the ceiling, breathed one last breath of air, "I will pass into the shadows anytime soon. My time will come. I wish you not to grieve." He glanced at Ronald and Hermione. "Sorry to have worried you."

Dumbledore left a room that was dead silent. Everyone was bewildered, shocked, and unable to speak. Dumbledore sounded like he had made an ultimatum. Nobody in the room could accept that Dumbledore was going to die. They all hoped that he was going to live forever: like the phoenix that rose from its ashes to fight the curse of life once again. It was too hard for anyone to accept the death of a great being; A person who fought for the goodness of mankind. It felt so surreal.

The sunset was gloomy and dark. Nobody cared about the night. No one bothered to talk about the last jewel or to listen to Cho about the journey of the six warriors. None of them felt like doing anything. When Draco burst in the door, with his face puffy and red, telling them about how Voldemort said he captured someone useful, no one cared to listen to him. They just shrugged him off and told him that Dumbledore was alright. Everyone slept late and many spent a long time staring into space, thinking.

Hermione and Ron lay awake in their beds, unable to sleep. Hermione turned to her side and looked at Ron. He turned to face her too. They both stared at each other grimly. "He will always be remembered," Ron choked as he caressed Hermione's silky hair.

"I'm sure he'll be alright."

"We just have to learn to let go."

"It's not so hard," whispered Hermione. Yet she knew she wasn't telling the truth. It was hard to let go. Nothing made her heart wrench tightly more than knowing that anytime soon, Dumbledore would just be a memory. Nothing made her feel more lonely more than knowing that once all seven jewels were collected, and the incantation was recited, she would also be just a memory. A tear fell from her eyes to Ron's hand as she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- A Dark Dream and The Final Stone

In a burst of red light, Hermione found herself in a very dark area. Squinting her eyes and looking around, she realized that it was an abandoned bar. However, it wasn't abandoned at this time. Dark, hooded men were gathered around whispering excitedly. Before them was none other than Lord Voldemort: cold pale complexion; a long wand in his long bony fingers; he wore a sly and menacing look, sneering a bit as though expecting something really wonderful. It seemed as though none of them had noticed Hermione's abrupt entrance as they continued to talk in hushed voices.

"Silence, now," rasped Voldemort in a bone-chilling voice. He raised a long pale hand and everyone became dead silent. "We have a visitor," he said in his most sinister rasp.

Someone came in slowly that Hermione could not see. From the sound of the feet dragging on the floor, the low moaning, and the heavy breathing, the person was in a lot of pain. Although this would be pretty normal to the Death Eaters, Hermione was frozen in terror. She was terrified by the thought of how they had beaten and tortured this person. She hung on to the wall, touching it with her hand, as though this would help her get a grasp of the situation. She wanted to leave, to be free of the horror that was sure to come. Yet, she also wanted to stay. She wished dearly to know who the poor person was; her was overcome with sheer curiosity on what they were about to do.

"Speak," Voldemort commanded coldly. "Tell me what you know of this foolish rebellion."  
Hermione gasped. Somebody knew something about the rebels' underground movement. Somebody was telling Voldemort all their secrets and will reveal to him their plan. She tried to move closer to get a better look of this spy but found herself unable to do so. She was standing on a small sphere of red light that she could not step out of. She cursed, under her breath, the power of the God Beast: it was very unfair. Yet she looked on as the dragging of the man's foot stopped.

The man breathed in deeply. The sucking sound that came from the breathing was hoarse with a high-pitched reverberation. It was sickening and horrible to hear the person struggle to take a wisp of air. Then the person spoke, in a voice that sounded like two throats mixed together in a blender and popped inside the mouth, "They've collected six of seven stones," its voice echoed in the silenced chamber, "one more and a being shall be summoned to destroy the Dark Lord."

There was an obvious tension in the air as those words traveled across the room like an immobilizing spell. A wave of whispers started to pick up again and everyone was buried in intense discussion. Hermione tried hard to hear their discussion but she could not. She was shocked that someone had known and disclosed their secret information. Her thoughts very quickly turned to Malfoy. That sinister git really must have done something! He was obviously undercover for Voldemort, pretending to be a good guy when he was evidently not. Why did Dumbledore trust him? Why of all the people would he trust that slimy, arrogant prat Malfoy? Yet why indeed? Surely Dumbledore had a reason for trusting him. It was very hard for Hermione to accept this but she decided to listen on and find out who it really was.

"This is impossible!" Voldemort exclaimed with an evident panic in his voice. "The prophecy said that only Harry Potter has the power to destroy me!" There was a moment of terrified silence. Then, "Crucio!" Voldemort yelled in anger. "Tell me the truth! Where is this seventh jewel and where is the rebel hideout?"

The spy yelled in agony and Hermione remembered the horrible effects of the cruciatus curse. She imagined her own bones feel like they were dipped in the hottest flame and her muscles squeezed by an incredible force. It was horrible to even imagine. The scream of extreme pain was overwhelming but it helped Hermione to hear his voice better: it sounded strangely familiar, like a friend's that she talked to often in the day. Yet the voice, as a whole, was indistinguishable. The chorus of two speakers made it impossible to identify who it was. The darkness only made it worse.

"They…." The person began between gasps for air and periodic yells of pain. "Underground…. map…" Hermione felt a shiver of terror run down her spine. Map? What map? Who is this guy? She felt the rush of adrenaline in her hands, cold and shaking. She had to get out of there. She had to go and find that seventh jewel before the Death Eaters do. Suddenly, the whole ordeal became a race.

Hermione heard paper crumpling and was sure that it was Voldemort picking up a map from the ground. Then suddenly, she was being dragged away- back into the red light. It was as sudden as the speed of the bright red sparks she was covered by. The light enveloped her, yet again. It soothed her nerves, her tension. Like a baby, she cuddled herself inside the warm blanket of red.

"Priestess…" Suzaku's voice called out from a distance. It was that usual calming, soothing, warming, and gentle voice. He appeared in front of Hermione looking as divine as ever but there was a slight hint of worry on his face. He gave Hermione a look of comfort but spoke with an understandable urgency in his voice, "You must find me before the darkness shrouds that little light. Go alone. Find me. You must rise and be as quick as lightning. Go now."

"Yes!" Hermione replied but she found herself sitting up in her bed. She looked around and realized that it was probably still dawn. She turned to her side and saw her beloved Ron snoring peacefully. She got out of the bed feeling the coldness of pre-sunrise. She covered Ron with the blanket as he stirred in his sleep. She felt a slight urge to wake him up but she knew that it was unwise to do so.

She got dressed, putting on a blood red dress she found buried underneath a pile of other clothing. She took all her time for she knew that these were the last moments of her life. She absorbed the calm view of the dim room. It was moldy and damp in some areas but it was still warm and cozy: she had spent five incredible years of her life hidden in this very unsightly abode. She looked down at herself: if only she had been pregnant sooner. It was the worst of pain to know that somehow she was not just sacrificing herself, but someone else too. She shook off this feeling and headed on.

The meeting room was just as dark and just as memorable. Hermione had to very slowly close the door or else the bang would echo loudly inside. She examined the damp stony walls that housed them for the longest time. She remembered how well they had abused the silencing charm cast upon it only a few months ago. She felt this heavy weight building up inside her as she felt the wooden desks and the cushioned chairs.

While looking down at the cold stone floor filled with the unsightly murky water, she noticed the shining golden right with the most brilliant-looking ruby encrusted on top. The weight in her chest just grew twice as heavy as she remembered how sincere he had been. She remembered his loving, passionate words as he confidently vowed that he would love her forever. It made Hermione feel very depressed. It felt as though, at this point, everything was pointless; all of it was worthless, many would become so sad. Yet she left.

She strode across the wet winding tunnel wondering if any of them would have ever gone through with the plan if they knew its darkest secret. She came out into a very dark dawn, surely very grim as she was for her sacrifice. She tried to fill herself with pride by thinking of how honorable her doing would be: everyone's efforts would not have been in vain; Harry will get his revenge; he will come back to them. No- he would come back to a world without Hermione. He would return with only a memory of her deed left.

Hermione's mind was suddenly filled with Cho's words, her constant pleading to stop her aching heart. It was so depressing to recall: the love of Ron, the oblivious volunteers, had she tricked them all? Were they all lifted up so high into the state of joy just for them to fall back down twice as far? Was this really fair? They had sacrificed so much for what they thought would be a happy ending. Was this really right?

"No…" Hermione whispered to herself feeling the weight of the whole world upon her. Her steps were slow and painful. Her breathing was heavy and hard. And her heart, the object from which the soul speaks to the mind, felt as though it was about to fall off like a rotten apple from a tree. "I must go on." It was hard for her to convince herself to move through the thick of a large forest area. She feared nothing, but she felt as though she was dragging her heart along a mile-long string: it yearned to come back. However, the will still triumphed.

It took her an extremely short amount of time to cut across the forest for there was a small spot of light that guided her way. She reached the edge feeling the sting of sunrise in her eyes. She looked ahead: a vast ocean of sand lay before her; at the end was a small patch of houses- an oasis, no doubt. A thought entered Hermione's mind that told her that these areas could not possibly be real: where in England, even if you went north, south, east, west, up or down, would you find a large dessert with a small oasis at the very end? This was obviously the test of the God-Beast. However, it seemed like she was battling more her will than the elements. Constantly, she was bugged by pangs and flashbacks, her thoughts wandered on how she not told the whole truth; how she had ignored Cho's pleas; how she had totally forsaken Ron; how she is also taking another life with her.

She walked on and on; the dessert seemed to stretch for miles. More and more so she was filled with an urge to go back. Yet, she moved on. Thirst was starting to trickle its way up her throat. Her skin was starting to become extremely dry. The sand that was lifted up by the winds scratched her and blurred her vision. However, these did not matter, the heaviness of her heart as she dragged her foot on the sand was a million times more of a burden than the scorching sun.

The oasis had not seemed so far away when she had only begun, but now it felt as unreachable as the invisible stars in the sky. The sun looked at Hermione with a blazing fury; its piercing gaze could almost burn through her skin. With a blessing from somewhere she had miraculously reached the shade of one of the trees. She drank the cool water that welled in between. As she was doing so, she realized that she had suddenly arrived in the middle of a very large lake. On one end of it was the same forest she had entered. On the other end was a castle in the likes of ones that one would only hear of in fairy tales.

Unconsciously, or out of grief, Hermione stepped towards the forest area. But before she could continue to move along that direction, she became impeded by two very small hands that belonged to a little boy who spoke in a very childish but dignified voice, "Priestess, please! You must not falter now."

Hermione examined the boy carefully. He was very short, wearing a green robe with a white sash. His face looked far beyond his years; it was amazing: he looked as though he carried the wisdom of centuries. His face was a little upset and urgent. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. He was a complete stranger that just popped out of nowhere. Was he to be trusted?  
As though to answer Hermione's thoughts, the boy straightened himself and said, "I am Chiriko- last of the celestial warriors." Hermione blinked twice, comprehension traveling to her brain. Chiriko's face became contorted again, "Please! Don't leave now!"

Hermione looked away, feeling a tear sliding down her cheek. It really was not the time to give up. However, she was overcome with grief. She can no longer hide from the truth, that she had kept the sacrifices she was about to make secret. It all somehow welled up on her at the very last minute. It made her so disappointed at how, in the end, she would have given up anyway. "I can't do this anymore. It's taken so much out of me. I don't want them to be sad just because of me."

"But Priestess!" Chiriko screamed in a persistent voice. "This is all the more reason for you to go and finish this. You have given up too much to give up now! Besides, either way the process would be painful. At least, with this, you die knowing that your wishes have come true!"

"And will Harry come back?" Hermione asked wistfully.

"No…" Chiriko looked down. His answer rang inside Hermione's head like the trumpets of defeat.

"Then I won't go." Hermione moved toward the forest again. Chiriko stood behind her with a frustrated look.

"This is all you can do?" Chiriko blurted out suddenly after Hermione had walked a few paces." Think of your family and friends!"

Hermione whirled around angrily. She did not like the little boy's accusations on her. She was thinking about those closest to her heart. "I am thinking about them!" She screamed back indignantly.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Chiriko quipped sarcastically while his teardrops fell like rain on the smooth lake's surface. "Go back to them so they can wait endlessly for the scythe of death. Leave them going nearly insane just so you can be close to them again! And what about Harry? You want him to come back here so he will have to relive the curse of life?" He stomped his foot on the water and it ripple furiously. "What kind of person are you?"  
Hermione found herself opening her mouth but no words had come out. Chiriko was right. She had sacrificed so much for this cause; if she gave up now, it would have all been wasted. And she could not just live, knowing that she could have vanquished Voldemort and she did not. "You're right," she agreed, "I must go." Hermione was filled with a renewed determination as she began to make her way to the old castle. Chiriko vanished with a smile on his face. The only thing that could stop Hermione now was if someone would tell her to.

She strode confidently across the lake. She did not look down, and was not terrified that she could sink down to the bottom at any point. She was filled with a surge of strength. Whatever feelings about going back were gone. All that remained was the hope that Voldemort would finally be gone. Although a flicker of sadness still remained, she would only halt if someone would come behind her begging for her to stop.

She moved on. She was at the entrance to the castle. She examined it carefully, taking note on how oddly well preserved the aged walls were. She walked inside hearing each echo of her footsteps as she crossed the hall. A door stood not far from where the entrance was. It was glowing bright red. Hermione walked towards it. Somehow, there was no sign of traps, or puzzles, or monsters anywhere. It felt a little strange but Hermione figured that it could be because she had been through many trials: this was a break.

She reached the door with little effort and it opened automatically as though expecting her, inside was a very small chamber lit with small red flames. Huge stone pillars stood around a golden centerpiece. In the shadows, Hermione could feel an intense feeling of foreboding: if ever there were a monster that would appear, it would come from there.

"Call forth the celestial warriors," said a voice inside Hermione's head.

"Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chichiri," Hermione enumerated. Each time she said a name; a ghostly figure would appear carrying the jewels that they had collected. Everyone appeared: from the blue-eyed, blue-haired Tamahome to the scar faced Chichiri. They all wore smiling faces, encouraging Hermione to go on.

"Now, take the final stone and call the final warrior," said the voice.

Hermione inched forward. IF there was a time that somebody would stop her, it was now. She looked at the holder of the final stone- a reed pipe. It bobbed up and down as though it was floating in water. She reached out for it: the last thing she would ever touch.

"Hermione, wait!" A voice screamed from behind Hermione. The voice was so comforting and familiar. The voice was Ron's.

"Ron." Hermione whispered to herself weakly and turned around. There he was, looking bright red in the face and panting. He ran over to her hastily. Up close, Hermione could see that Ron was crying.

"I know everything," gasped Ron, "Cho told me. Please…" Ron's voice was starting to stutter and he began to weep some more. Seconds later he was hugging Hermione tightly; she felt bad as she felt him shiver. "I… I know what you're trying to do… but please…" Another fresh burst of tears. "Don't do it. I love you Hermione! Please don't do this…"

Hermione felt a tear sneaking out from her eye. She wanted to deny all of it. She wanted to pretend like nothing had happened. She felt terrible that she had lied; she had lied to Ron! It was a terrible feeling that- this time- she could no longer escape. It was different with Cho: she could cloak herself in a shroud from reality. But when it was Ron, the one who she loved and cherished the most, she froze. "I'm sorry," she cried weakly.

The celestial warriors looked on out the heart-wrenching scene with mixed faces. Some of them looked like they felt sorry for Hermione and watched on teary-eyed and sobbing. Others watched with indignant and disbelieving faces. One of them, a tall blue-haired man, who with his extremely long hair looked like a very attractive woman, stepped out of the circle of onlookers and spoke, "But Priestess you mustn't give up now. Just take the stone and make your wish. Think of what could happen if you didn't."

It looked as though Hermione was going to clobber him with a fury but she only looked down and spoke softly, " I can't leave them. I just can't." She looked around the room at the astonished ghosts. Then at a more stentorian voice she said, "I can't sacrifice myself for another. I know that it is something valorous and honorable but," she glanced at Ron in an infinitesimal pause, "somehow, right now, it isn't what my purpose is. People care for me and I care for them. It was hard weighing out the consequences of each choice but now I know which one is right. My friends and family will not be distraught by one more death."

There was a long and silent pause that was broken by a childish voice that said, "And how will you rid the world of the darkness, priestess? We want to help you." Chiriko, the boy who just spoke, floated down looking very depressed.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry for putting everyone through this. But we will have to find another way." Hermione sighed feeling a heavy weight being lifted from her. The celestial warriors disappeared shaking their heads disappointedly and the stones and bejeweled items clattered down the ground.

They started to walk away, Hermione and Ron, feeling rather relieved. They kissed each other and hugged. Ron caressed Hermione's hair softly as he thought about the startling revelation he experienced in the morning: he woke up to a crying Cho that revealed to him everything. She was distraught; she couldn't take it anymore. There was no time to become furious- Hermione was missing. He hastily dressed up and hurried off to find her. Dean helpfully told him that the map of the jewels was in the table. He hurried off feeling extremely worried and confused. The news was so sudden and he could not think.

They approached the red double doors with a skip in their step. Finally, there were no more secrets, no more lies… no more exits? The red door had closed in their face with a loud bang. Hermione was confused: they had not taken the gem and weren't activating the trials. Why was this happening? A loud and slow affected clapping answered her. They both whirled around.

A hooded man stepped out of the shadow walking slowly with grandeur and clapping monotonously. "You're not going anywhere, thespians," the man rasped. "You might have provided a little bit of dramatic amusement for me but…" he took out his hood and showed a very pale skin with a strange nose and red eyes. "I just can't let the leaders of an extremely annoying uprising get away, can I?"

"Voldemort!" Ron exclaimed with his nostrils flaring. He stepped in front of Hermione and pulled out his wand.

Voldemort laughed his usual cold high laugh. "Oh, children. You are so foolish."

Ron quickly fired a spell at Voldemort. The white light shot at the Dark Lord at an amazing speed. However, it hit a blob-like shield that surrounded Voldemort and it rebounded off and fizzled. Voldemort laughed again, this time more maniacally.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Flight of Death

Author's Note: Thanks for my latest reviews. If you guys frequently read my story, please do give me some comments: just no flames please (constructive criticism is fine).

I noticed that there might be confusion last chapter. I just want to clear something up: Dumbledore is not dead. Next chapter he will be mentioned again because he is obviously alive.  
I hope you guys enjoy this one 

"Hermione, hide!" Ron yelled as he began dueling Voldemort. "Find a way out!"

"There is no way out!" Voldemort said triumphantly and blasted Ron away with a spell.

"No!" Hermione screamed in terror as she saw Ron fly all the way to the wall and smacked onto it with a loud thud.

"There's no hope for you, mudblood!" Voldemort fired a spell at Hermione. She dodged it awkwardly and the spell blasted a hole in the wall. Hermione saw a chance to escape but he hesitated as she reminded herself of Ron's unconscious body somewhere.

"Reparo!" The crumbled pieces of the wall began to piece together and the wall returned to normal. "You're not going anywhere!" Voldemort said with a sinister smile.

"You won't win," said Hermione shakily. She knew that it was impossible to defeat the Dark Lord single-handedly. She looked around frantically for an escape route as she dodged the streams of green light that were pelting towards her. If only her witty mind would think of something right now.

"You can't run from death, silly girl. Bow down to it!" Voldemort fired another spell at Hermione. She reflected it with a rebounding charm. The spell bounced all over the room before Voldemort absorbed it with a bluish colored spell.

"Reducto!" Hermione fired the spell before Voldemort could recover. He was thrown back to the wall unconscious but alive. Hermione ran to the spot where Ron was lying and felt his pulse. "Stunned… Ennervate."

Ron jerked upright so fast that he fainted back down. Hermione smiled a bit and stifled a chuckle. She was so glad he was alive that she could have just stayed there for eternity feeling his warm blood run all over him. She caressed the black suit that her Ron was wearing. What could he have possibly been doing with this formal clothing? She felt a hard, plastic card on the side and read it: thirty pounds. It's new? When did he buy this? Ron stirred.

"Are you alright, Honey?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"Yeah!" Ron said jerkily. "Yeah…" His eyes lit up with sudden thought. He meant to get up as he said, "We have to get away from here" but Hermione put her hand on his forehead.

"Lie down a bit. You need to rest for a while."  
"No," Ron shoved Hermione's hand away, "we really have to go now. Where's Voldemort?"

"I… He's unconscious there somewhere," replied Hermione, looking around.

"Well…" Ron thought for a moment, " we should do something to him. Put a binding charm on him or something," He sat up, slowly this time. Then he picked himself up, dusted himself, and went around looking for Voldemort.

"I don't think…" Hermione started. She got up too.

"It's going to work." Ron said firmly without looking at Hermione. "Ah, here he is." He took out his wand and murmured something. A stream of yellow, stringy-looking light weaved out of his wand and began coiling around Voldemort's body. Ron smiled at Hermione with a satisfied look.

"I guess he was more unconscious that I thought," Hermione thought aloud.

"Let's go," said Ron calmly and took Hermione's hand.

"So what do we do with him?" Hermione was looking a little nervous. She wasn't too sure of what was going on.

"I guess we could make him a wall décor," suggested Ron with a sneer.

"Maybe it should be you who I should make into a wall décor!" It was Voldemort. He had recovered from Hermione's blast, and it looked like he had broken free of the binding charm. Ron and Hermione were filled with so much shock that they couldn't react. Both of them were blasted back and slammed into a wall. Hermione instinctively reached for her stomach, making sure the baby was safe. Her eyes lighted up with fear as she felt herself.

"Oh, I see," said Voldemort eyeing Hermione curiously. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't die after all. But you know," his voice was like a metal whip that lashed at Hermione, "there are plenty of ways to kill a man." He laughed. The whole room felt as if it was echoing an icy wind within it. He raised his wand. Then, he sent a shot of green light straight at Hermione.

Hermione felt a tear drop from her cheek as she felt a fusion of icy cold and searing flame course through her body. For sure she was dead. She took a final glance at Ron to her left side before she closed her eyes and accepted her death. She prayed that Voldemort wouldn't kill Ron too but it was just wishful thinking.

"Now, you will never bother me again," said a voice in the distance.

The light faded and everything went pitch black in a few seconds. This must be how it feels like to die, Hermione thought. She tried to look at herself but she couldn't see anything. Everything was so dark and empty. She felt depressed as she continued to stare at the void. Always she had thought that death was more than just this. She looked for the faintest sign of light but there was none. What a sad death, she thought. Maybe this was a death reserved for those whose bodies had been ripped apart by the Killing Curse. Forever, their souls would roam in an endless shadow. There was nothing to see.

She should've just summoned the God-Beast. Maybe then her death would have been better, and at least Voldemort would have been vanquished. But she chose the wrong choice; she chose the stupid choice. She was too emotional. She cursed herself a thousand times because of this mistake. She felt like floating away and damning herself forever in the void she was in.

Yet it wasn't so. She felt someone tap her shoulder, but she couldn't see the person or her shoulder. She felt the tap again; who could it be? Maybe there are other spirits floating around but couldn't see each other. She thought about the hundred, or even thousands, of people that fell victim to the Avada Kedavra Curse. It was quite possible.

"Hermione?" It was a distant but familiar voice.

"I'm here," answered Hermione. Yet she felt that the person couldn't hear her.

"Hermione, wake up!" The voice was closer and firmer. Was it possible that she was still alive? It couldn't have been. But just for the sake of it, she tried to raise her arm. She could feel it lifting up but she couldn't see it. Then, she felt it. Somebody had taken her hand and pulled her up.

"I'm alive?" Hermione asked herself bewildered. "I'm alive!" Her eyes opened. Above her, there was a face looming but it wasn't clear. She blinked twice and saw that it was Luna's face, and that she was sitting up. "Where's Ron?"

"He's there. He's still unconscious but he'll come 'round in no time," there was an obscure void-feeling lingering inside Hermione. She wondered if it was her, or Luna that was radiating the peculiar feeling.

"Lucky that Voldemort left us alone," mused Hermione uncertainly.

Luna was shaking her head, however. "No… not lucky." Luna paused for a breath of air, tenuously. "Did Voldemort do anything to you? You think?" Luna sounded apprehensive.

"Well, I thought that he cast a Killing Curse at me…" Hermione thought for a while but quickly shoved it away, "I guess not since I'm alive, right?"

It felt like a long amount of time that Hermione waited hopefully for an answer. For a second, she thought that all of this was just an illusion. She thought that these things were just beguiling her into thinking she was still alive.

"No," was the reply. Luna tried to hug Hermione but Hermione just sat up really fast and looked around.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione looked worried and her voice was high-pitched.

"He's over there." Ron was lying behind Hermione. His breathing was very shallow.

"My baby!" Hermione reached her hand down to her stomach and felt it. It was flat save the little bits of skin that were remnants of her swollen belly. "My baby!" Hermione gasped; comprehension was dawning upon her. "Where is she?" she looked at Luna expectantly as though she would see Luna carrying the baby in her arms. "Where is she, Luna?" She held out her shaking hands still expecting the baby to flop down on them. "Where is she?" Tears were streaking down her face in a sudden gush.

"I…" Luna looked away for a moment and then said, "I had to take her out. She was dead when we got to you."

"No!" Hermione screamed. "No!"  
Luna looked away. She couldn't bear to stand what was happening. At the same time, Ron jolted upright and zeroed in on Hermione's voice. He stood up quickly, still wearing his tux, and hurried over to Hermione. He hugged her tightly in his arms. "It's going to be alright," he whispered repeatedly. He kissed her in her forehead, on her cheeks, on her lips, but nothing helped. "Please stop crying. I'm here. I'm here."  
"Ron! The baby's gone!" Tears were flooding Hermione's face. Her voice was croaky and inaudible.

"What?" Ron looked at Luna but the answers weren't there. Luna was still looking away. "What happened, honey?"

"She died! I couldn't save her! She died!"

Ron closed his eyes to mask his grief. They were so close to having a family. He felt anger rushing through his blood: whoever did this was going to pay! "Who did it?" Ron burst out in anger.

"Ron, don't," whispered Hermione softly.

"Don't do what?" Ron said indignantly.

"I know what you're thinking. But you can't possibly defeat him."

"Who? Who did this?"

"Voldemort," Luna said, finally finding the courage to speak.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. He thrust his hand inside his pocket and pulled out his wand. It was spewing out red sparks. He walked away from Hermione and Luna filled with thoughts of revenge; Voldemort had done enough. He deserves to die!  
"Impedimenta!" Ron fell flat on the ground face first. He spat a mouthful of dirt and grass, and stood up looking bewildered. "Ron, no." Hermione had cast the spell to stop him. She got up from her bed strenuously and massaged her back. "You can't stop him Ron," Hermione looked around and shrugged. "Look where we are. We're in the middle of a forest, in a campfire," she pointed toward a crackling fire surrounded by dozens of portable sleeping bags. "We, lost Ron… we lost," she looked down feeling a pang in her heart, "I made us lose. I made the wrong choice."

Ron looked around the darkened clearing. "You're right," he sighed. He made his way back to the little patch of grass that Hermione was in and hugged her. "But you're wrong too. You didn't make a mistake: you made the right choice when you decided not to do what you intended to do. I love you." He tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"But our baby. Ron, we were going to have a family." Hermione's eyes were filled with fresh tears. All shined like silver under the moonlight. She looked beautiful.

"She's in a better place. One way or another, I was going to end up losing either of you… I did not want to choose. But I guess… I guess fate chose for me."

"Why do you still love me, Ron? I was the one who did all these stupid things. I was the one who got our baby killed." Hermione shook her head in anger before looking back at Ron. "I lied to you!"  
"It's not your fault. You found a way to save us all, and you hung on to it. You felt what you were doing was right. You acted like a true Gryffindor and Harry would be proud."

"I just feel horrible."

"It's alright. Please don't blame yourself. It was my fault, too. If I could just have protected you and…"

"Both of you guys just stop!" It was Cho. "If you dwell on your grief, we'll never get to move on." She placed each of her hands on their shoulders. "Voldemort's men attacked our underground tunnels; I don't know how they found out where it was. We had to leave: now we're here."

"Without the stones, we will never figure out how to beat Voldemort," Luna added with a sigh.

"Oh guys," said Hermione feeling warm and fuzzy inside. She really did have true friends. "You're right; we'll stop. We'll all go to sleep." Then she added, "I'm sure we'll find a way. Every problem can be solved."  
"And I won't go out seeking revenge," pledged Ron playfully.

They all slept. The night stars were all clearly shining in the cloudless sky. The moon, however, hid its shy face behind the only cloud above. Ron found it hard to go back to sleep since he had already rested a while ago. He turned to his right and saw that Hermione was awake as well.

"I love you," said Ron as he kissed Hermione in the cheek.

"I love you too," replied Hermione turning toward Ron. "I just wish we could use our love to make a spell that would defeat Voldemort… or something."

"Well, our love is strong. Man…" Ron scratched his head in dismay, "I wish I had paid more attention in our advanced magic classes."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad I still have you here with me."  
"The baby's here too," spoke Ron softly, pointing up to the moon. "She's over there hiding."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah. I'm sure she was a playful child."  
"She was."

"I still feel sad."

"Well, tomorrow's another day."  
"Life goes so fast. We can never settle down."  
"That's why we love each other… and Hermione, stop blaming yourself, ok? When this is all done I'm sure we'll find a house on the hills somewhere and settle."

"I'll try."  
"I love you."

"I love you, Ronald."

"Go to sleep," Ron poked Hermione playfully. He ran his hand on her silky hair. He brushed the back of his hand against her smooth face. He was so glad to know that Hermione was still alive, although the cost of it was his own child.

Looking up at the moonlight, he muttered to himself, "Voldemort, if you think you can break us apart, you're wrong. I lover too much to just let you go like this. We will find a way to defeat you, and what you stand for."

"What honey?" Hermione had heard him talking. Perhaps he had thought too loud; his anger strong. Hermione touched his cheek with the hand bearing the ruby ring he had bought; it was glowing under the moonlight, beautiful as its bearer. "You need to sleep too, Ron."

"I know…" Ron kissed her once more on the cheek. "I will."


End file.
